Digimon Future
by J Ken
Summary: The world itself collapses into chaos due to the betrayal of the Digimon. A once peaceful coexistence between Digimon and humans has now been stained by the pain of rebellion. Decades have now passed and the world stands divided as a now 15 year old Yuzen embarks on a quest to repay the Digimon for their sins. But over time his intentions take a turn as he meets new individuals.
1. Ch 1: The One of Destiny, Yuzen Tyruu

Digimon Future

Chapter 1: The One of Destiny, Yuzen Tyruu!

Introduction: Digimon, Digital Monsters. At first these marvelous creatures served as guardians who ensured the prosperity between the Earth and a parallel world also known as the Digital World, a world created from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks, but eventual that would all come to an end. In almost an instant the two worlds were merged together through unknown means. War, destruction, hatred, these sins soon plagued the world and brought it to its knees. The Digimon's rebellion against the humans destroyed the former bonds created over the years of cooperation. Now the merged world is dominated by the Digimon who rule with all their might against the humans. Various humans have attempted rebellions only to be crushed in all their attempts, bringing about the darkest most terrifying days in history. This hopeless world has lost all glimmers of light, that is until now.

* * *

><p>In a dark empty wasteland a boy solemnly wandered through it, seemingly searching for something. "What is wrong with this place?" the boy asked. As<p>

the boy continued to walk he suddenly stopped as the ground began to shake. From the surface appeared 12 pillars of light that radiated the otherwise

dreary scenario. "Why does this light have to be so damn bright?" the boy asked in irritation as he covered his eyes. From behind the boy appeared a

silhouette. "Who's there?" the boy asked as he turned around and saw the silhouette. The shadow appeared to be that of a man. Of the features of the man

the only things that appeared to be somewhat clear were his large spiky hair and a large purple tattoo that covered his left eye and nearly the entirety of the

left side of his face. "Who are you?" the boy asked while the man's eye began to glow as the light shining from the 12 pillars grew even brighter before the

ground beneath the boy began to crumble as suddenly a large crater soon appeared. "AHHH!" the boy shouted as he fell into the crater before waking up.

"*pant* *pant* What in the world was that?" the boy asked as he woke up from what appeared to be a dream. He had spiky light blue hair along with dark

gray eyes. His attire consisted of a light gray shirt and black shorts. "Ryahahaha! Nice show Yuzen." a man stated as he sat in the chair in front of the boy's

bed. "Roseo? You creep, what are you doing here?" Yuzen angrily asked. "My apologies, it's just too darn funny seeing you mumble in your sleep. You really

should get that checked out." Roseo answered as he began to snicker to Yuzen's annoyance. He had somewhat wavy pink hair and red eyes. His attire had

consisted of an open-front short sleeved black shirt, with mahogany pants and black shoes. His accessories had consisted of a red chained necklace, an

orange beaded wristband and a black belt. "Get out of here, you idiot." Yuzen told the pink-haired man. "Hey at least I'm not the one who talks in his sleep."

Roseo mockingly stated as he walked out of the room. "Damn that obnoxious brother of mine." Yuzen muttered to himself as he got up from his bed. He had

a mostly plain room, it had a grayish blue color scheme and outside of his bed, a desk and a closet embedded into the wall it was mostly empty. "*yawn*

Well I guess it's time to start my day." Yuzen muttered as he left to go get ready. "Hey dork, hurry up and get down here!" Roseo shouted from downstairs.

"Shut up you cherry headed pansy!" Yuzen retorted after finally coming out from the shower. "Man that Yuzen, he's so ambitious yet he's as incompetent as

can be." Roseo stated. "Finally." Yuzen declared as he finished putting on his clothes. His attired had consisted of a plain white t-shirt with dark blue pants.

Along with that he wore a blue wristband on his right arm and had gray sneakers. "What took you so long?" Roseo asked as he sat at a table. "I'm here aren't

I?" Yuzen replied. "Man you're so slow. You just became 15 yesterday yet you haven't grown a bit." Roseo stated. "Like you can say anything about other

people being slow, you delinquent." Yuzen replied. "Ryahahaha, I guess that's right." Roseo stated as he broke out into a fit of laughter while Yuzen sat down

down at the table. "Our parents were killed by the Digimon, right?" Yuzen suddenly asked his brother. "Yeah, it's been a long time since that happened."

Roseo solemnly answered while he dropped his cheerful expression. "Things have been hell for us for as long as I can remember." Yuzen stated. "It can't be

helped. I mean who would have expected creatures that were supposed to act as guardians towards humans would suddenly revolt and take over the planet

after our worlds fused together?" Roseo asked the light blue-haired lad. "Don't be naïve, those things were never meant to be guardians to humans. Those

disgusting creatures just tricked people into believing that they were here to help them and used that to take advantage of us and take over our world. Those

damn Digimon, they're scum that I'll never forgive." Yuzen angrily declared. "Hold on, I know that they've done a lot to us and have ruined our civilization

but that's no reason to act so hateful towards them." Roseo told the lad. "No reason? Those things gave me all the reason in the world to despise them.

Those worthless…" "Enough!" Roseo stated as he interrupted Yuzen's hate filled statement about the Digital Creatures. "Don't be so ignorant Yuzen, the

Digimon took control of our world but that's no reason to hate all of them. You'll only reduce yourself to the level of the fiends that ruined this world if you

keep acting like that." Roseo told his brother who in response only stood up from the table. "I'm gonna take a walk." Yuzen declared as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Tch don't hate them? Yeah right." Yuzen muttered to himself as he walked through the streets. The buildings were mostly ruined as the streets were<p>

filled with simplistic stands and were barely populated. "If what they did to this village doesn't show how evil those creatures are then what will?" Yuzen

thought to himself. "Good afternoon, Yuzen." a lady declared. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a side ponytail with a few loose strands along with

bangs on the side along with blue-eyes. Her attire consisted of a white blouse which she wore under a violet vest, a gray skirt and black slippers. "Maple? I

haven't seen you in a while." Yuzen told the blonde. "I've been busy lately besides you're never around anyway." Maple answered. "I guess that's right. But

I can't really talk to you right now. I've got to be on my way." Yuzen muttered as he began to leave. "Tell Roseo I said hi!" Maple shouted. "Will do." Yuzen

expressed as he left. Elsewhere a creature walked through a wasteland while it carried a bag on its back and was exhausted as it continued walking. "Damn

it, I wandered to the edge of the village again." Yuzen expressed in dismay at his mistake. "Well I guess I might as well head back." Yuzen stated as he then

bumped into an old man. The old man had long grayish white hair, a gray mustache and brown eyes. He wore a black hat with an orange zero symbol on it.

His attire consisted of a green vest which he wore over a black dress shirt and also wore dark orange pants which he kept up with a brown belt. He also had

black dress shoes and he wore a red bag. "I'm sorry Mister." Yuzen apologized. "You bastard! Watch where you're going!" the man grumpily shouted at the

boy. "Hey aren't you that freak of a doctor that everyone's always talking about? Or was it a quack?" Yuzen asked the man. "I'm not a freak or a

quack you runt!" the man angrily answered. "I'm Dr. Zero, the man who'll destroy the Digimon!" the old man declared to Yuzen's interest. "Destroy the

Digimon? Sounds like fun, let me join you." Yuzen nonchalantly told the old man. "Are you an idiot!? Why the hell would I let a nosey little punk like you join

someone of my stature!?" the old man angrily asked the light blue-haired lad. "You'd let me because I asked you." Yuzen answered as the baffled Dr. Zero

looked at the lad. "Well let's go." Yuzen declared, not caring about the doctor's obvious disapproval. "You idiot! I'm not going to do that!" Dr. Zero yelled.

"How come? I mean we do have the same goal anyway." Yuzen replied. "Syhahaha! A snot nosed brat like you thinks you have the potential to defeat the

Digimon? Don't make me laugh." Dr. Zero mockingly stated. "What's so funny about that, old man?" Yuzen asked. "It's simple, you're a punk who'll only ever

amount to getting slaughtered by the Digimon like so many other humans." Dr. Zero answered. "What makes you so different from anyone else?" Yuzen

asked. "I'm a researcher who's spent his entire life building a way to fight against these Digimon. My multiple years of experience have made me an immortal

among the worthless races of the humans and Digimon." Dr. Zero arrogantly declared as Yuzen looked at him in a bored expression. "Man you're weird. Well

I guess I'll just leave you at doing whatever nonsense you were doing, later." Yuzen indifferently stated as he left the doctor. A while had passed as Yuzen

had returned home. "Since you wasted so much time on your dumb walk now we have to marathon the lessons I had planned for the entire day." Roseo

declared as Yuzen sat in a desk in the living room. Their living room was quite plain and had a white color scheme and had various pieces of furniture all

around the room, which included a brown table, a red couch, 2 leather chairs and an orange recliner. "Do you even have a license?" Yuzen asked annoyed.

"Who needs something as ridiculous as that?" Roseo answered. "Well let's get started with our lesson." Roseo declared as Yuzen let out a large sigh. "Digimon

were originally creatures that came from the "Digital World", which is a parallel universe that is rumored to have originated from Earth's various

communication networks." Roseo told his brother, who wearily looked on. Elsewhere the creature from before had continued walking as it was still searching

for whatever it had set out to look for. The creature had then passed by Dr. Zero, who noticed the creature. "It…it…can't be." the old man muttered in

disbelief as he eventually lost sight of the creature. "There are six basic levels for most Digimon. The six basic levels consist of the Fresh or Baby form, the

In-Training form, the Rookie form, the Champion form, the Ultimate form and the Mega form. Through these forms the Digimon exert different amounts of…

will you wake up!" Roseo shouted to his brother as he chopped him on the head. "Huh? I'm up." Yuzen drowsily stated as he woke up. "Don't sleep in my

lesson!" Roseo shouted while he once again chopped Yuzen on the head. "Will you stop chopping me?" Yuzen asked annoyed. "Too bad, chop, chop, chop,

chop!" Roseo shouted as he repeatedly chopped Yuzen on the head. "Man you're annoying." Yuzen expressed. "That's my line." Roseo stated. "*sigh* You

should be more like Shun." Roseo told his brother. "Shun?" Yuzen muttered. "Yeah, that guy headed out months ago and started traveling the world. Yet

you're still here mooching off of me." Roseo answered. "I don't want to be anything like that pervert." Yuzen told the pink-haired man. "Pervert? Oh yeah I

remember!" Roseo laughed. "That knucklehead probably left this place to go harass all the women around the world." Yuzen stated. "Oh come on, he's like

your best friend." Roseo chuckled. "Says who?" Yuzen asked while he denied his brother's statement. As the two brothers continued talking, Yuzen heard a

rustling noise in their backyard. "What was that?" Yuzen asked. "What are you talking about?" Roseo asked the light blue-haired young lad. "Wait here!"

Yuzen told his brother as he got up from the desk. "The lad then peeked through the clear screen of the door to see what was out there. He then saw

something attempting to cross the fence as the creature suddenly fell into a bush. Yuzen then quickly opened up the door as he ran to see what the creature

that fell into the bush was. "Who's there?" Yuzen asked while from the bush emerged a weird creature. The creature was mostly of a cool gray color scheme

and had a round face with 3 horns, with one of those horns being located in the middle of its forehead while the other 2 being located on both of its cheeks,

and had 2 purple stripes underneath the horns on its cheeks while it had a dark blue circle underneath the horn on its forehead. It had black and gray eyes

and also had a black pattern on the top of its head. It had 2 slightly sharp ears with the inner pattern of its ears having a black and purple color scheme.

It had a white underbelly with a black horizontal line crossing along it with a triangle like shape being at the center. It had 3 claws on both of its palms and

had black rings around its wrists while it had purple diamond like patterns on its shoulders. It also had 1 clawed toe on both of its feet as it sported blue

symbols on both of its knees. Finally it had a cool gray tail that was in a shape reminiscent of a sword and it also had a black zigzag pattern at the bottom of

its tail while its tail ended in a dark blue and silver colored tip. "Finally I made it." the creature happily stated as it had a blue bag on its back while Yuzen

shockingly stared at the creature. "A…are you…a…Digimon?" Yuzen asked as the creature as he began to tremble. "Yeah. Wait you're Yuzen, right?" the

creature asked the light blue-haired lad, seemingly knowing who he was. "Yeah, in other words I'm the guy who's going to kill you." Yuzen coldly declared as

he held out a gun and pointed it at the cool gray colored creature.

* * *

><p>Narration: At last the wheels of fate have spun into motion as an unexpected situation has occurred, how will this destined meeting turn out as a hate filled Yuzen ignorantly points a gun at this Digimon's face.<p>

Major Events (11/1/9996): Yuzen Tyruu is introduced along with his brother Roseo.

Yuzen is revealed to be an orphan who lives with his older brother.

Yuzen meets Dodecamon.

Roseo mentions Shun, a boy from Yuzen's past.

Yuzen begins to learn about the basics of Digivolution.

Characters:

Yuzen (debut)

Roseo (debut)

Maple (debut)

Dr. Zero (debut)

Silhouette (dream)

Villagers (debut)

Digimon:

Dodecamon (wild, debut)


	2. Ch 2: Ruined Civilization, Mirai Village

Digimon Future

Chapter 2: Civilization of Ruins, Mirai Village!

Narration: An unexpected visitor has caused the usually stoic Yuzen to fall into a fit of rage, how will this meeting transpire?

* * *

><p>"Finally I made it." the creature happily stated as it had a blue bag on its back while Yuzen shockingly stared at it. "A…are you…a…Digimon?" Yuzen asked<p>

as he began to tremble. "Yeah. Wait you're Yuzen, right?" the creature asked the light blue-haired lad. "Yeah, in other words I'm the guy who's going to kill

you." Yuzen coldly declared as he held out a gun and pointed it at the cool gray colored creature. "Go to hell, you rotten Digimo…" before the light blue-

haired lad could pull the trigger he was punched in the back of the head by Roseo who had suddenly appeared behind him. "Roseo, what are you doing?"

Yuzen angrily asked his brother. "You idiot, don't try to kill things just because of their race!" Roseo rebuked at the light blue-haired lad. "Wait…you were…

TRYING TO KILL ME!?" the Digimon shouted in shock. "What?" Yuzen muttered in shock. "Are you an idiot? Don't go pointing guns at people's heads!" the

Digimon shouted at the lad. "Why you…" "Forgive him for his stupidity, he doesn't know any better." Roseo apologized as he interrupted Yuzen's sentence.

"Oh well it's alright. Besides a weapon like that isn't enough to faze me." the Digimon laughed. "Arrogant little…" "Um who are you exactly?" Roseo asked the

cool gray-colored creature as he interrupted Yuzen once more. "I'm Dodecamon, nice to meet you." Dodecamon happily told the brothers. "Dodecamon?"

Yuzen muttered in confusion. "Oh I see, well I'm Roseo and this stupid guy is called…" "Yuzen, right?" Dodecamon asked as he interrupted the pink-haired

man. "Yeah that's right, but how did you know?" Roseo asked the Digimon. "Well it's simple. It's because I traveled here to become his partner." Dodecamon

declared to Yuzen and Roseo's shock. "Hey you!" Yuzen shouted as he picked up Dodecamon. "What makes you think that I want to be partners with a filthy

Digimon like you?" Yuzen angrily asked the Digimon. "Filthy? You stupid human don't go on and say such a derogatory statements about entire species you

know nothing about!" Dodecamon shouted at the light blue-haired young lad. "Don't tell me that and then go on and do the exact same thing!" Yuzen

retorted as the duo began to argue with each other. As the duo argued with each other the bag that Dodecamon carried on its back eventually fell to the

floor. The blue bag had then opened up to reveal a strange device. The device was a strange rectangular machine of a light blue and silver coloration. It had

a small dark gray screen in the center of it along with 2 black buttons. Next to the device laid a red crystal that had a symbol reminiscent of an explosion on

it. "What is that?" Yuzen asked as Roseo looked on in shock. "A Digivice?" Roseo muttered in astonishment. "A Digivice?" Yuzen mumbled, not knowing what

the purpose of the device. "It's short for Digital Device. It was a device used in the past by humans that Digimon considered to be worthy enough to work

with them." Roseo answered. "Wow you're smart, nothing like this guy." Dodecamon chuckled to Yuzen's annoyance. "But anyway that isn't an average

Digivice, it's a rare and more advanced one than any other that was created." Dodecamon informed the duo. "Why's that?" Yuzen asked as he put the

Digimon down. "It's because it's the Digivice of the Heavens." Dodecamon answered. "T…that can't be." Roseo thought to himself. "My power is…" "I'm not

interested in hearing it." Yuzen declared as he interrupted the Digimon as he began to walk away. "Hold on you numskull, you can't just ignore me!"

Dodecamon angrily shouted. "Oh yeah that's right. So what was that about guns not working on you?" Yuzen asked as he went and picked up the gun that he

had previously dropped. "Don't joke around like that!" Dodecamon yelled. "Sheesh you're the one who said that they didn't work on you to begin with." Yuzen

replied as he dropped the gun. "So anyways I'm taking this guy out of his town." Yuzen told his brother as he picked up the Digimon. "Yeah." Roseo muttered

as he stared at the Digivice that the duo had left behind. "Hey, let me down you jerk!" Dodecamon shouted as he and Yuzen walked through a barely

populated path. "Stop being so loud, if you make too much of a racket than the other villagers will find out about you and we'll both be in trouble." Yuzen

informed the Digimon. Eventually some time had passed as the duo had finally reached the entrance to the village. "Alright, get out." Yuzen coldly told the

Digimon. "Don't you get it, we're partners!" Dodecamon shouted at the light blue-haired lad. "As if I care about nonsense like that." Yuzen stated as he began

to walk away. "Whether you like it or not we're stuck with each other!" Dodecamon shouted. "Uh, huh." Yuzen muttered not caring for the Digimon's words

as it continued shouting at him. "That thing is lucky that Roseo stopped me before." Yuzen muttered to himself as Dodecamon continued shouting at him.

"Stop being so noisy you damn…Oh he's gone." Yuzen stated being slightly surprised at Dodecamon's sudden disappearance. "Well at least that deals with

that." Yuzen stated as he continued to walk away. "Why is something like this being entrusted to a guy like Yuzen?" Roseo asked himself, being worried about

what Dodecamon had previously said. "Man what an unlucky break. A Digimon stumbles upon our home for the first time in who knows how long and I have

to let it go. How am I supposed to know whether I'm ready to take out all of the Digimon or not if I wasn't able to test out my skills on that Dodecamon guy."

Yuzen pondered on about his missed opportunity. "Then again I really don't know enough about Digimon in general to be testing my skills out against the real

deal." Yuzen stated out loud. "*sigh* No point in over thinking things now. If I do end up getting too caught up in this I might end up being as ridiculous as

that weird old man is." Yuzen thought to himself while he continued walking through the streets as he looked on to see a group of kids playing kick ball with

each other as some grown up men played cards. "Yuzen?" Maple muttered as she looked on while the light blue-haired lad stoically walked through the

streets.

* * *

><p>"Hey Roseo, I'm back." Yuzen declared as he entered the house. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're still mad about what happened before with that<p>

Digimon." Yuzen told his solemn brother who sat on the couch. "No it's nothing." Roseo told his brother, who was a bit uncomfortable with the lad's unusually

gloomy expression. "Who would've thought that we'd meet a Digimon so soon." Yuzen told his brother. "Yeah that was a shock. Though did it really leave the

village so easily?" Roseo asked the boy. "Who knows? I left it at the entrance and it suddenly vanished so I guess it took my advice and left." Yuzen

answered. "I'm really curious at whether it'll really leave so easily. After all if what it said is true then you're that thing's partner." Roseo told his brother.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense. Seriously if you let yourself fall for everything it says you'll end up making the same mistakes that the humans of

the past did when they allowed themselves to trust those Digimon." Yuzen stated as Roseo remained silent. "After all if trusting Digimon wasn't such a

mistake then how do you explain what ended up happening to this village?" Yuzen asked his brother. "I guess you're right." Roseo admitted to his brother.

"Mirai Village, wasn't this an amazing place?" Yuzen asked the pink-haired man. "Yeah, it was also infamous for being the hometown to various people who

ended up causing so much chaos in the world. But at the same time it was famous for inspiring any travelers that came to the village to strive to achieve

greater things." Roseo told his brother. "It was even said that the most notorious of criminals would have a change of heart from the warmth and happiness

that this village brought to them." Roseo added along. "It's amazing how much this place could end up changing after a simple raid." Yuzen stated. "Yeah,

well that raid was carried out by vicious Digimon of a Champion level. We should be glad that it was only Digimon of that level because if it was anything

stronger than this village wouldn't even be around today." Roseo told the light blue-haired lad. "Hey, what level do you think that Dodecamon guy was?"

Yuzen asked the pink-haired man. "Why does it matter to you?" Roseo asked. "I'm just curious." the light blue-haired lad answered. "It's hard to say. Though

if I had to guess I think it'd be a Rookie leveled Digimon." Roseo answered. "Rookie level, huh?" Yuzen muttered to himself. "Yeah, then again I'd have to see

his skills in action to see whether he's actually of that level." Roseo informed the light blue-haired young man, who remained silent. "Are Digimon of

Champion level and beyond really that formidable?" Yuzen asked his brother. "Yeah they are. But there are way more variations of Digivolution other than the

basics." Roseo informed his brother. "If that's true then how in the world are humans supposed to beat these things?" Yuzen asked his brother. "We aren't, at

least not at our current level of intellect." Roseo answered. "Then exactly how long will it be until we're skilled enough to take these things out?" Yuzen

asked. "I'm not exactly sure, these creatures are just something that I don't understand well enough to know how long it would take for humans to surpass

them." Roseo told his brother. "Don't worry, I'll beat them in no time." Yuzen confidently declared. "Man you really do have too big of an ego. I mean only an

imbecile would point a gun towards a Digimon, it doesn't take a genius to realize how screwed you would have been if I didn't stop you before you pulled

your trigger." Roseo stated as he criticized the young man for his foolish actions. "Oh yeah by the way, Maple told me to tell you she said hi." Yuzen informed

the pink-haired lad. "Really!?" Roseo happily asked as he became delighted at what the boy had told him . "Yeah, though I'll never know how you guys ever

ended up dating. She's so well mattered and you're you." Yuzen answered. "Spoken like a real chump. So did she say anything else besides that?" Roseo

eagerly asked his brother. "I dunno, after all I am just a chump." Yuzen mockingly answered to Roseo's annoyance. Elsewhere Dodecamon had woken up as

it was revealed to be trapped in a cage. "What is this place?" the Digimon asked confused as it looked around to see that it was in a weird lab like facility.

"That's strange I could have sworn that I was talking to Yuzen a second ago. So why am I here now?" Dodecamon asked itself, being confused as to why it

was where it was. "So you're finally awake?" a voice declared. "Who's there?" the Digimon shouted. From the shadows appeared Dr. Zero. "My foolish

captive, your time to die has come." the doctor declared. "You're….wait who are you?" Dodecamon asked to the Doctor's irritation. "I'm Dr. Zero, the great

researcher who will crush all the Digimon of this world!" the Doctor brashly answered. "Are you a quack?" Dodecamon asked the old man. "You bastard! I'm

not a quack!" the old man angrily answered. "*sigh* I dunno what type of research you must have done to actually believe that you could ever hope to stand

a chance." Dodecamon told the old man. "A foolish statement from a foolish creature." Dr. Zero stated. "Hm hm hm I didn't expect to get my hands on a

Digimon so soon considering how much research I had left to complete but regardless of that I'm looking forward to the data that I could extract from you."

the doctor stated. "Are you a freak?" Dodecamon asked the old man. "As if a monstrosity like you has any right to tell someone else that." Dr. Zero snickered

as he left the room to go make preparations for his scheme.

* * *

><p>"So anyway I was wondering something." Yuzen stated. "What is it?" Roseo asked as he sat in the recliner. "Why is it that outside of that thing that we<p>

just met recently that there have been no Digimon around these parts in years?" Yuzen asked his brother. "Ain't it obvious? This village isn't valuable enough

for the Digimon who rule the world to send troops out to avoid a potential rebellion coming from the villagers who live here." Roseo answered. "Those

arrogant monsters, to think that they take us humans so lightly." Yuzen expressed in an angry tone. "Can you seriously blame them? I mean we humans

have been getting pushed around by the Digimon for what seems to be an eternity. So of course they'd treat us like jokes because to them that's all we are."

Roseo replied as Yuzen remained silent. _"Well it's simple. It's because I traveled here to become his partner."_ _"Don't you get it, we're partners!" _Yuzen

remembered Dodecamon's words from before despite not believing anything that the Digimon had told him. "Hey Roseo why…." Yuzen suddenly stopped as

he noticed a blue bag on one of the couch cushions. "W…what is that?" Yuzen thought to himself as he slowly went over to the couch. "Yuzen?" Roseo

muttered confused while the light blue-haired lad picked up the blue bag. "This can't be." Yuzen muttered in disbelief as he opened up the bag. To his shock

it was revealed to be the Digivice that Dodecamon had accidentally left behind. "No…no way." Yuzen muttered in disbelief while he stared at the unique

device. "What's wrong with you? It's just that Digivice that you were dumb enough to leave behind." Roseo informed the stunned lad. "Hey get me out of

here!" a voice shouted in Yuzen's head. "W…what was that?" Yuzen wondered out loud. "What's wrong with you?" the pink-haired man asked in confusion. "I

heard a voice… But where did it come from?" Yuzen asked his brother. "How should I know? Maybe you're just daydreaming again." Roseo answered. "No,

that's not it." Yuzen stated to the pink-haired man's shock. "What was it that he said?" Yuzen asked himself as he remembered Dodecamon's words. _"That _

_isn't an average Digivice, it's a rare and more advanced one than any other that was created." Dodecamon informed the duo. "Why's that?" Yuzen asked as  
><em>

_he put the Digimon down. "It's because it's the Digivice of the Heavens." Dodecamon answered. _"Damn that guy, because of this weird device now I'm

hearing things." Yuzen stated as he cursed his discovery of the Digivice. "You know Yuzen, you sure are a damn weird guy." Roseo told his brother. "I've got

to leave." Yuzen declared. "Leave where?" Roseo asked his brother. "To go save that Dodecamon." Yuzen answered to the pink-haired lad's astonishment.

* * *

><p>Narration: Dodecamon has been captured, but what message has the Digivice that was left behind given the hateful Yuzen?<p>

Major Events (11/1/9996): Yuzen and Roseo are introduced to Dodecamon.

Yuzen learns about the Digivice from Dodecamon, who is revealed to have searched him out to become his partner.

It is revealed by Roseo that his and Yuzen's hometown, Mirai Village, was ravaged by the Digimon in the past which was what caused it to become the ruined village that it is now.

Roseo tells Yuzen about some of the history of their hometown.

Dodecamon is kidnapped by Dr. Zero.

Yuzen discovers the Digivice that Dodecamon had accidently left behind and then decides to save him.

Characters:

Yuzen

Roseo

Maple

Dr. Zero

Villagers

People (flashback, shadows)

Digimon:

Dodecamon (wild)

Various unknown Digimon (flashback, fantasy)


	3. Ch 3: Yuzen and Dodecamon! VS Dr Zero

Digimon Future

Chapter 3: Yuzen and Dodecamon! VS Dr. Zero

Narration: After meeting the mysterious Digimon known as Dodecamon, Yuzen has found himself in a state of confusion as he has suddenly decided to find the missing Digimon after coming into contact with its Digivice.

* * *

><p>"I've got to leave." Yuzen declared. "Leave to where?" Roseo asked his brother. "To go save that Dodecamon." Yuzen answered to the pink-haired lad's<p>

astonishment. "What are you talking about?" Roseo asked confused. "I mean you hate Digimon so why do you want to save that random one we

encountered?" Roseo added along. "I'm not sure honestly. As soon as I picked up this device I started to hear its voice and images started to flow into my

head." Yuzen answered to the cherry-haired man. "Besides as much as I dislike Digimon this thing right here belongs to that guy and I have to return it to it."

Yuzen declared as Roseo let out a smile. "Looks like he's not so dumb after all." Roseo thought to himself. "Hey let me out of here, you jerk!" Dodecamon

yelled. "A lowly Digimon like you has no right to speak in a tone like that to me!" Dr. Zero shouted in response. "You should consider yourself fortunate that I

didn't kill you as soon as I captured you." Dr. Zero told the Digimon. "Hah like an old man like you could do something like that!" Dodecamon stated, clearly

viewing the doctor as nothing but a joke. "It's typical for you bastard Digimon to view yourselves so highly. But I'm going to change that." Dr. Zero declared

as he once again left the room. "Damn it, where's my Digivice?" Dodecamon thought to himself. _"So anyways I'm taking this guy out of his town." Yuzen told _

_his brother as he picked up the Digimon. _"Of course, I forgot it back at their house." Dodecamon stated as he recalled what had previously happened. "It's

that Yuzen guy's fault!" Dodecamon thought to itself as it continued to sit in its cage. "I'm off." Yuzen declared as he put the Digivice and crystal back into

the blue bag and headed out of the door. "Hold on!" Roseo shouted while the light blue-haired lad looked back. "What is it?" Yuzen asked his brother. "Do you

even know where Dodecamon is?" Roseo asked. "No, but I do know that he couldn't have gotten very far. After all sooner or later it'll realize that it left

behind its belongings and it'll try to come back into the village to get them back." Yuzen replied as he began to walk again. "Hold on, but you said that you

were going to save it. So doesn't that mean that it was kidnapped?" Roseo asked. "Honestly I have no idea. Images came into my head that showed me

that Dodecamon was stuck in a cage but I'm not sure whether that was my imagination or not." Yuzen told his brother. "Eh? That's ridiculous, for all you

know that Dodecamon guy could already be on his way back here and if that is the case and you head out than you could end up missing it." Roseo told his

brother. "I'll take my chances. Whether he's safe and on his way or not doesn't mean a thing, I just need to get these damn images out of my head." Yuzen

declared. "*sigh* Well I can't stop you so just go ahead." Roseo stated as Yuzen proceeded to leave the house. "I should be careful for where I search. If I'm

too reckless then the other villagers might find out about this and I can't afford to let them go crazy. Finding out that there's a Digimon in the area would rile

them all up and there would be a riot for sure." Yuzen thought to himself as he walked through the streets. On the opposite side of the path that he was

walking on, a group of children played kickball with each other. Yuzen then looked over at the children and noticed how happy they all were playing their

game with each other. "Hahahaha! I made a point!" "No fair, I just slipped!" "Stop making excuses!" the children happily talked to each other as they played

their games. Yuzen then looked in front of him as he saw a man and woman playing chess with each other as a group intensely looked on at their game.

"Checkmate!" the woman joyfully declared. "Damn it and I was so close this time too!" the man complained about his defeat as the crowd happily laughed

with each other. "What's up with these guys? They're so darn happy even though they know how terrible this world is." Yuzen pondered on to himself as he

looked on in disbelief at how cheerful the villagers were. "They really are something. *sigh* How I came from a village with such happy go lucky people I'll

never know." Yuzen stated as he continued on his way. "What the hell is going on?" Roseo thought to himself while he sat back down on his recliner. "I mean

I heard that Digimon used to choose their partners back then ages ago but why in the world would something like that happen now?" Roseo wondered out

loud. "This isn't the sort of age where Digimon just cheerfully look for humans to ally themselves with." Roseo stated as he questioned the events that were

transpiring around him. "He isn't here?" Yuzen stated out loud while he had finally arrived to the same location where he had last seen Dodecamon. "Figures,

it was obvious that it wouldn't be here yet I still insisted on coming here anyway." Yuzen thought to himself in annoyance. "Where can that idiot Digimon be?"

Yuzen muttered as he looked at the bag that contained the Digivice and crystal. "You sure are a persistent bastard, huh?" Dr. Zero snickered as he walked

back into the room where he held Dodecamon captive. "Stop messing around you crazy old man. Let me out of here now!" Dodecamon demanded. "Why

would I do that?" Dr. Zero queried to the Digimon. "Cause the longer you keep me in here the harder the beat down I'm going to give you when I escape!"

Dodecamon answered. "I see, well you're never going to get out." Dr. Zero declared. "What? What do you mean you crazy geezer?" Dodecamon asked the

doctor.

* * *

><p>"You Digimon are so full of yourselves. You always have been." Dr. Zero muttered. "You never once thought about a human obtaining the strength to<p>

crush you all and that is your greatest mistake." Dr. Zero added along. "I don't care about your sob story! I have nothing to do with anything the other

Digimon have done so I have no reason to be stuck in here." Dodecamon told the old man. "Shut your mouth you worthless swine. Just being a Digimon is

enough of a sin itself. Besides I don't give a damn about whatever the Digimon did to this world." the old man maliciously declared. "What do you mean?"

Dodecamon asked in confusion. "You aren't worthy of a response." Dr. Zero declared as he snapped his fingers. From behind him appeared a strange

doorway that began to open up. "No way." Dodecamon muttered in disbelief. Elsewhere Yuzen continued his search for Dodecamon as he aimlessly walked

around the village. "I'm not getting anywhere by just randomly walking around the village." Yuzen thought to himself. "If things keep on like this then I won't

find that thing." he added along. Suddenly the image of Dodecamon being trapped in a cage had once again filled Yuzen's head. "Not this again." the light

blue-haired lad expressed out loud in annoyance of these recurring images. "I guess I'll head down here." Yuzen declared as he continued his search. As

the lad continued walking the Digivice inside the blue bag began to glow. "What's going on?" Yuzen asked himself as he opened up the bag and looked at the

strange device. "I get it now, I can use this thing to locate Dodecamon." Yuzen stated as he now used the device to search for the digital creature. "You crazy

old man, just what in the world could possibly drive you to do something so insane?" Dodecamon asked Dr. Zero in response to what he had shown the

Digimon just recently. "My hatred for you Digimon is reason enough for me to do what I want." Dr. Zero maliciously answered. "This isn't about being against

the Digimon or even being a human, you're just a selfish old geezer who thinks too highly of himself." Dodecamon declared. "Shut your mouth you trash."

Zero retorted as he pressed a button as Dodecamon's cage was engulfed in a cloak of electricity while the Digimon was viciously zapped. "AHHH!"

Dodecamon wailed. "W…what was that? How in the world does a normal weapon from a human have the ability to actually injure me?" Dodecamon asked the

sinister old man. "I already told you, I've worked for decades in hopes of surpassing you Digimon and I can finally commence my operation after I use you as

a test subject." the old man replied as he let out a menacing laugh. "Damn it, I'm in more trouble than I expected to be. If he gets his way then I'll be done

for and it's all that stupid Yuzen's fault." Dodecamon thought to himself as the image of Yuzen looking for him appeared in his head. "What was that?"

Dodecamon muttered to himself before realizing that Yuzen had its Digivice. "He's got my Digivice!?" Dodecamon shouted out loud. "What was that?" Zero

asked the Digimon. "You aren't worthy of a response." Dodecamon snidely answered, echoing the Doctor's previous statement, before being electrocuted

once more. "Alright I've got to think. Who in this village is crazy enough to take a Digimon hostage?" Yuzen asked himself as he ran through the streets. _"I'm _

_Dr. Zero, the man who'll destroy the Digimon!" the old man declared. _"Of course, it was the freak doctor." Yuzen declared out loud as he began to run over to

where he had last met the old man. "Yuzen should be fine, at least as long as he doesn't end up confronting another Digimon." Roseo thought to himself as

he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." Roseo declared while the door was opened. "Hey Roseo, it's been a while." Maple stated as she walked

into the house. "Maple!? What are you doing here?" asked the surprised pink-haired lad as he became slightly flustered at the lass' appearance. "No reason, I

just worry about you brothers every now and then." Maple answered. "I see, well there's no need to do that. After all I'm more than strong enough to protect

myself and Yuzen on my own." Roseo confidently told the blonde lass while he calmed down. "Oh, well just make sure that you never forget that there are

always people to support you." Maple told the lad. "Don't worry I already learned better than to do that." Roseo chuckled. "After all I have to make it up to

him as well." Roseo solemnly thought to himself as he and Maple continued their conversation. An hour had eventually passed as Dr. Zero had once again

entered the room. "Your time is finally up." Zero declared. "Yeah right, if you could take me out then you would have done it hours ago." Dodecamon

replied. "You're right, but where's the rush in taking you out when I could just enjoy seeing you squirm?" the old man asked in response. "Besides I have

nothing to worry about considering I spent the last few years making everyone think I was nothing more than a crazy old man." Dr. Zero added along. "It

was an act?" Dodecamon asked. "Damn you!" Dr. Zero angrily retorted. "My skill is without equal, I am…." "Hey Dodecamon! Where are you?" Yuzen asked

as he suddenly walked into the room. "Yuzen!" Dodecamon happily exclaimed as Dr. Zero looked on in shock. "Damn it I was so confident that no one would

seek me out that I never built any defenses in my hideout." Dr. Zero thought to himself in anger. "Oh it's just the quack." Yuzen nonchalantly muttered. "I'm

not a quack!" Dr. Zero retorted. "Whatever you say. So anyway let go of that dumb Digimon already, you won't get anything out of keeping it." Yuzen told

the old man. "Hey bastard boy, why are you saying something like that? I thought you hated Digimon and wanted to see them perish." Dr. Zero questioned

the light blue-haired lad. "Don't misunderstand I do dislike Digimon but this is an occasion where I have to help that guy out." Yuzen replied. "Stop talking

and get me out of here!" Dodecamon shouted. "Fine, so anyway do you mind opening up the cage?" Yuzen asked the devious old man. "Don't give me that

crap, I won't let a brat barge in here and tell me what to do!" Dr. Zero declared as he pressed a red button on his computer. Suddenly from behind him

appeared a doorway. "Oh no, hurry get me out of here!" Dodecamon exclaimed. "What's going on?" Yuzen asked the Digimon. "That freaky old geezer's got a

scary trump card." Dodecamon answered as the light blue-haired lad looked on in confusion.

* * *

><p>From behind Dr. Zero appeared 12 machines of varying designs. The first two were identical machines that resembled a large Dinosaur-like Digimon. It<p>

had various sharp claws, fangs and horns along with various blue stripe-like patterns all over its body with a large tail. The next two resembled a Blue Dragon

Man-like Digimon. It had silver armor all over its body that all had flame-like patterns on them and along with that it had large sharp claws on both its palms

and feet along with a sharp horn on its head with a large tail. Then there was a pair of machines that resembled a Mythical Dragon-like Digimon. It was

mostly silver with a few shades of blue all over its body along with having white wings and sharp claws on its palms and feet. It also had a VX symbol on its

chest along with blades on its knuckles and a large horn on its head and a large tail. The two machines that stood next to their left were reminiscent of a

Dark Dragon-like Digimon. It was large and had a silver color scheme along with black markings all over its body. Along with that it had white hair-like fur on

the back of its head along with sharp claws with black tips and a long tail with black markings on it. The next pair of machines bared a resemblance to the

first pair but with noticeable differences. It had an altered skin on its head with various markings along with altered horns, was slightly better built and had

horns on both of its shoulders along with smaller claws along with a long tail. The final pair resembled an armored Dragon Man-like Digimon with a V-shaped

head. It had an armor-like body with various differently patterned body parts and unlike the others they had no noticeable tail. "W…What are those things?"

Yuzen asked in shock. 'They're androids built in the shape of Digimon." Dr. Zero smirked. "A…androids? Why in the world would you built replicas of

something you hate so much?" Yuzen asked as the old man simply smirked. "The only way to take out Digimon is by replicating their power and using it to

create a new weapon." Dr. Zero declared. "It's impossible for worthless people like you to ever surpass Digimon but what separates me from you fools is that

I surpass the standards of humans!" Dr. Zero added along. "You're insane." Yuzen muttered in disgust. "Only fools criticize what they cannot understand." Dr.

Zero retorted. "Is that so? Well I guess that applies to you as well." Yuzen replied. "Enough talk. Attack them, my minions!" Dr. Zero ordered the machines

as they marched at the light blue-haired lad. "Damn it." Yuzen muttered as he began to run away. "Don't run you coward!" Dodecamon shouted. "It's only

natural, these androids are just as powerful as their Digimon counterparts, who are all at Champion level at least." Dr. Zero smirked. "This is bad, he's in

trouble if he can't help me out of here." Dodecamon thought to himself. One of the machines then jumped at Yuzen who had quickly managed to dodge it as

another machine unleashed a Rocket Fist. "Oh man. These guys are dangerous." Yuzen said out loud as another of the machines unleashed a beam at the

light blue-haired lad. Yuzen quickly dodged the beam while a large portion of the cave was blown up as a result of the beam. "That was close." Yuzen

expressed in slight fear. "Hey watch out! That brat isn't worth any special attacks!" Zero shouted. "Cocky old man." Yuzen muttered as he avoided another of

the attack from the machines. "He doesn't have a chance, if things keep on like this then he'll die." Dodecamon thought to itself. "Hey idiot Digimon! How do

I take care of these troublesome Digimon?" Yuzen asked as he continued to run away from the machines. "I'm not sure, the equivalent of a single Champion

level Digimon can annihilate an entire town within minutes and with 12 of them dominating a nation would be a breeze….Don't call me dumb!" Dodecamon

shouted at the light blue-haired lad. "Syhahaha! You little punks don't have a chance." Zero arrogantly declared as he merely looked on at Yuzen's struggle.

"Hey you can tell me a strategy to beat them any time now!" Yuzen exclaimed as he continued to avoid the 12 machines. "Hold on, they're based off of

Digimon who's skill are based around Flame attacks so that means….Yuzen we gotta create bigger flames to burn out their flames!" Dodecamon shouted.

"That's not how it works!" Yuzen retorted. "Hold on, they may be based off of Digimon whose elemental attacks are of the Flame typing but that doesn't

mean they were built to withstand being burnt to ashes by their own attacks." Yuzen thought to himself as he came up with an idea. "Hey rip-off Digimon,

show me what you've got!" Yuzen declared as one of the Digimon shot out a flaming fist at the light blue-haired lad. "Perfect." Yuzen muttered as he dodged

the fist which ended up setting another machine on fire. "I get it, they may be Digimon who use Fire attacks but that doesn't change the fact that they're just

rip-offs who can't endure those type of flames." Dodecamon expressed in amazement. "Is that so?" Dr. Zero snickered as the machine emerged from the

flames unharmed. "What? Impossible!" Yuzen shouted in disbelief. "Snot nosed brat, do you honestly think I didn't ensure that they could withstand fire

attacks?" Zero asked. "Oh man, now we're in trouble." Yuzen thought to himself. "If this keeps up, hold on." Dodecamon muttered to itself before coming up

with a plan. "How am I supposed to take these things down?" Yuzen thought to himself as the dozen machines stared him down. "Hey Yuzen, I got an idea!"

Dodecamon shouted. "Look for the last time, creating bigger flames will not burn them out!" Yuzen stated. "Not that, you still got my Digivice right?"

Dodecamon asked the light blue-haired lad. "Digivice?" Dr. Zero mumbled in shock. "Uh...yeah I do." Yuzen answered. "Great, so take it out and place the

crystal with the explosion symbol on the screen!" Dodecamon shouted. "F…Fine." Yuzen replied as he hesitantly took out the Digivice along with the crystal.

"What?...Don't let him do it!" Dr. Zero shouted at his machines. "Place the crystal on the screen." Yuzen muttered to himself as he placed the crystal on the

screen of the Digivice while one of the machines launched a rocket fist at the light blue-haired lad. "What's going on?" Yuzen muttered in astonishment as a

silver force field appeared around him, which protected him from the fist. "Impossible." Dr. Zero muttered in shock. "Hey old geezer I should warn you that

now that Yuzen's done that you've lost this battle." Dodecamon smirked as it began to glow a red-orange color. The cage he was contained in eventually

broke as he was engulfed in an aura of red-orange flames.

* * *

><p>"This…this is…Divinity Digivolution: Flame Form." Yuzen muttered to himself in disbelief as Dr. Zero fearfully looked on as Dodecamon began to Digivolve.<p>

As the aura disappeared Dodecamon had taken on a new form. It had now acquired a mostly flame color scheme. It had grown slightly taller as its horn,

claws and fangs had grown in size as well. At the tips of the red-orange horn on its head and two on its cheeks were black flame-like patterns. It had

acquired armor like pads on its shoulders and knees which were of a red-orange color and had various black and red colored patterns on this new armor like

pads with horns protruding from the center of both of its knees. It now had 2 clawed toes as opposed to its previous one. The markings on its face had

remained mostly the same but had taken a new coloring scheme which consisted of red, black and orange coloring schemes that had replaced its previous

coloring scheme. It's tail had also taken a more slender shape as it now had a flame like color scheme with black patterns and 3 black horns protruding from

the tip of its tail, which was of a red coloring. It had a white colored stomach which was decorated with various flame like designs as in the middle of its chest

appeared the crystal which appeared to be fused into its body. "W….what is that?" Dr. Zero asked in astonishment. "It's called Dodecamon: Flame Form. Not

exactly a creative name or something exciting but whatever." Yuzen casually answered, seemingly being unfazed by the danger he was still in. "It's payback

time." Dodecamon excitingly declared. "Damn you." Zero angrily cursed the duo. "So what exactly can you do? Shoot laser beams or something?" Yuzen

asked. "My abilities are specifically in my name you idiot!" Dodecamon yelled. "What so just typical fire powers? That's lame." Yuzen told the Digimon as the

duo began to bicker. "They're mocking me….Attack them!" Dr. Zero commanded as his robots attacked the duo. "Well just show off whatever you can do and

get this over with." Yuzen told the Digimon. "Explosive Wave!" Dodecamon shouted as it waved its tail in the direction of the robots. Suddenly a burst of

flames engulfed a trio of the robots who were instantly destroyed by the attack. "N…No way." Zero muttered in disbelief. "I see, so I guess that gun bullet

really wouldn't have affected you anyway." Yuzen expressed. "You're still on about that!?" the evolved Dodecamon asked in annoyance. "So anyways, just

wipe the floor with the rest of them." Yuzen ordered the Digimon. "Stop ordering me around, you dork!" Dodecamon shouted as one of the machines shot out

a Rocket Fist at it while it argued with the light blue-haired lad. In response it quickly turned around as it shot out a stream of red flames which quickly then

exploded on contact with the fist and ended up damaging various of the machines. "It shouldn't be able to do that, those androids are based off of the pre-

forms of five those six monsters." Dr. Zero thought to himself. "What do you call that one?" Yuzen asked the Digimon. "It's called Destructive Flameshot."

Dodecamon answered. "Interesting, so how many moves do you have?" Yuzen asked the evolved Digimon, who casually blew up 3 more androids. "Well aside

from those two moves I haven't created any new attacks just yet." Dodecamon answered. "I get it, so how about you wrap this up soon? I'm getting bored."

Yuzen told the Digimon. "I won't let you worthless simpletons get in my way!" Dr. Zero declared as he pressed another button as the arms of the remaining

androids shifted into missile launchers. "So you should really get to finishing these guys off now." Yuzen told the evolved fire attribute Digimon. "Well this is

it." Dodecamon declared as it placed both of its arms forward while it then clapped them together. "Don't let it do anything, attack!" Dr. Zero yelled as the

robots shot out their missiles at the duo. "Time for a new move, Explosive….Burning Shot!" Dodecamon shouted out loud as its arms where engulfed in

flames while it charged right through the missiles and blitzed right past the remaining androids as they were all blow up from its new attack.

"I...Impossible!" Dr. Zero shouted in disbelief. "Well I guess this is our victory." Yuzen told the old man. "I'll never lose to trash like you." Dr. Zero angrily

muttered as he pressed one last button. Due to that from the ground emerged a large black orb. "W…what is that?" Yuzen asked in confusion. "I'd rather die

at my own hands than be beaten by you fools." Dr. Zero snickered. "Shut up, you old man!" Dodecamon shouted as it blasted the orb with a stream of red

flames. "That was a bomb, wasn't it?" Yuzen muttered to himself as he and Dr. Zero looked on in dismay. "Oops." Dodecamon expressed as the cave was

engulfed in an explosion. "Roseo, look!" Maple exclaimed as she looked out of the window and saw smoke coming from the direction where the lab was.

"Please don't tell me that's where Yuzen is." Roseo expressed in concern for his brother's safety. "You idiot Digimon." Yuzen muttered as he emerged from

the rubble of the destroyed lab. "Shut up, you should be glad that in my Flame Mode that I'm immune to explosions." Dodecamon told the lad, having

reverted to its normal form. "Whatever, but do you think that quack doctor survived?" Yuzen asked the Digimon. "Doubt it, after all that was my attack."

Dodecamon boastfully declared as the duo lied in the rubble. "It doesn't matter anyway, come on let's go back to my house. If we stay out here we'll attract

the attention of the other villagers." Yuzen expressed as he and the Digimon fled from the area. "Fine by me after all now we're partners!" Dodecamon

declared. "No we aren't." Yuzen retorted in annoyance. Elsewhere in a distant area was a girl who sat in a cafe. The silver-haired girl solemnly sat in the

corner as she then peaked into her bag. "The fun's just getting started." the girl let out a smile as she took a sip from her drink.

* * *

><p>Narration: Having saved Dodecamon and witnessing its power, Yuzen and the strange creature's fate seem to have become intertwined. What awaits them next time?<p>

Major Events (11/1/9996): Yuzen rescues Dodecamon from Dr. Zero.

Dr. Zero is revealed to have created Androids based off of actual Digimon.

Yuzen discovers Dodecamon's power and Divinity Digivolves it for the first time into Dodecamon: Flame Form.

Characters:

Yuzen

Roseo

Maple

Dr. Zero

Unnamed girl (debut)

Citizens

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Digivolves)

Dodecamon: Flame Form (debut)

Greymon (Dr. Zero's, mechanical)

Flamedramon (Dr. Zero's, mechanical)

ExVeemon (Dr. Zero's mechanical)

Growlmon (Dr. Zero's, mechanical)

GeoGreymon (Dr. Zero's, mechanical)

OmniShoutmon (Dr. Zero's, mechanical)


	4. Ch 4: Yuzen Heads Out! Odd New Teammate

Digimon Future

Chapter 4: Yuzen Heads Out! The Strange New Teammate

Narration: After successfully teaming with Dodecamon, Yuzen has managed to recover from the clash with Dr. Zero.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is fun." Dodecamon laughed as it jumped on Yuzen's bed. "Get off of my bed." Yuzen told the Digimon, who ignored him. "Why does it have to<p>

be in my room?" Yuzen muttered in annoyance. "Because you guys hit it off so well before." Roseo mockingly stated as he entered the room. "Shut up, well

anyways I've healed up from the injuries I took after that dumb explosion so I should be able to move around now." Yuzen declared as he wore his

sleepwear. "That's good, you'll need to be in full health to travel with me." Dodecamon stated as it continued to jump on the light blue-haired lad's bed. "I

don't know where you got that idea from but let me make it clear for you, I'm not traveling with you!" Yuzen told the Digimon. "Shut up, you've got to."

Dodecamon answered. "I don't have to do anything with you, you dork Digimon." Yuzen told the creature as the duo began to bicker once more. "Yuzen treat

our guests with respect, so Dodecamon what exactly is it that you need Yuzen to help you with?" Roseo politely asked the Digimon. "It's obvious, I need him

to help me challenge the Digi Kingdom." Dodecamon declared. "W…what!?" Yuzen expressed in astonishment as Roseo's face adapted an absolutely

frightened expression. "The Digi Kingdom? That's ridiculous, even with that power you've got there's no way that we could challenge them." Yuzen told the

Digimon, who continued to jump on his bed. "The Digi Kingdom is one of the superpowers who dominate this world. Taking them on, on your own is basically

the same as committing suicide. Despite that though various rebels have emerged over the years to oppose them and because of that this world has been

overwhelmed with even more chaos then it was with just the Digi Kingdom ruling over us." Roseo told the Digimon along with the light blue-haired lad.

"Yeah, I know that. But my destiny is to destroy the Digi Kingdom and that's all there is to it." Dodecamon declared. "You're insane, you can't oppose them

alone." Yuzen stated. "I'm not going alone because I've got you with me." Dodecamon replied to Yuzen's annoyance. "I'm not going to help you!" Yuzen

retorted. "Think about this, if you help me then you'll be able to take the Digimon out like you wanted to." Dodecamon smirked to the light blue-haired lad.

"Fine, let's go." Yuzen quickly declared. "What!? You can't challenge the Digi Kingdom!" Roseo told his brother. "I've already decided that I will challenge

them." Yuzen answered. "A second ago you didn't want to be involved so why do you want to go on this quest now even though you'd have to work with a

Digimon to accomplish this mission?" Roseo asked his brother. "I still don't like Digimon but I'm willing to team with this guy if it means that I can take down

the Digi Kingdom." Yuzen answered to his brother with eyes filled with determination. "Challenging the Digi Kingdom could result in this world being freed

from Digimon but that doesn't exactly mean that it'd be a task that can be accomplished." Roseo told the light blue-haired lad. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that,

but I just don't care. As long as there's a glimpse of hope that I can make a difference I'll take it no matter how impossible it is." Yuzen declared, with his

words deeply affecting Roseo. "I…it's been a while since I heard that." Roseo thought to himself as he recalled the silhouette of a boy. "Roseo, I know that

you don't want me to die but I'm going to challenge the Digi Kingdom no matter what you do to try and stop me." Yuzen told the man as Dodecamon

smirked. "So it's decided, we'll head out in the morning." Dodecamon declared in excitement. "Yeah." Yuzen answered as Roseo stoically walked out of the

room without saying a word. "Roseo." Yuzen muttered to himself. "He's heading out, huh?" Roseo thought to himself as he silently walked through the halls.

Eventually the next day had come as Yuzen and Dodecamon had departed as early as possible to avoid the risk of the other villagers finding out about the

Digimon. "Why are we up so early?" asked the drowsy Dodecamon as the duo walked through the streets. "We can't afford to let any of the villagers find out

about your presence here. After all they're already on edge after the last time a Digimon was here and learning about you is the last thing they need." Yuzen

answered. He was now sporting a new attire as well. He wore a slightly opened up purple high colored shirt with black sleeves, white trimmings and under it

he wore a black t-shirt. Along with that he wore gray cargo pants with dark blue sneakers. He was also now wearing a dark blue and purple wristband on his

right arm and had a dark blue, black and purple colored backpack. "Oh…wait aren't you going to say goodbye to your brother?" Dodecamon asked the lad.

"No, I'm sure he would have tried to stop me so I left him without saying anything." Yuzen answered as the duo reached the gate of the village. "Are you

sure that you can leave the village so easily? I mean the chances of us coming back here anytime soon are slim to none, so shouldn't you savor this moment

a bit more?" the Digimon asked the light blue-haired lad. "It's fine." Yuzen declared as he started to leave. "YUZEN!" a voice shouted from the distance as the

duo looked back. "Roseo? What are you doing here?" Yuzen queried in confusion to his brother's sudden appearance. "So you're honestly leaving to challenge

the Digi Kingdom?" Roseo asked his brother. "Yeah." Yuzen nonchalantly answered. "*sigh* Man talk about an ego. I mean you blabbered all these years

about stopping the Digimon yet the first chance you get and you leave without a problem. You really are a dork." Roseo laughed as Dodecamon joined him.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Yuzen asked in annoyance. "Nah it's just hard to say goodbye." Roseo answered with a smile. "I understand, but you

don't have to worry about it. I'll be back as soon as I take down the Kingdom. So it's more of a temporary separation rather than a goodbye." Yuzen assured

his brother. "Well later." Yuzen stated as he began to depart with Dodecamon. "Hold on, take these goggles with you!" Roseo shouted out loud as he held in

his hand a pair of orange, red and black colored goggles with a red star on the strap between both lenses. "I won't need them." Yuzen answered. "Why not?"

Roseo queried. "Because goggles are for losers, besides only idiots wear them." Yuzen mockingly answered. "Damn you Yuzen! Come back here you dork!"

Roseo shouted to his brother who continued to walk away. "Yeah, I'll be careful." Yuzen assured his brother, addressing to the obvious doubt that lied within

Roseo's heart. "Don't you dare and die." Roseo thought to himself while he looked on as his little brother was soon out of his sight.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? You look a bit unsure." Dodecamon stated to the light blue-haired lad. "It's nothing, this is just the first time I've left the village in a<p>

while." Yuzen answered. "I see, well try not to get scared. The Digimon out there are strong but we'll get stronger as long as we can get the other Divinity

Crystals." Dodecamon declared. "I'm not scared of anything. But tell me more about those Divinity Crystals." Yuzen told the Digimon as the duo continued to

walk through a forest. "Divinity Crystals are the key to my strength. Like the one that you used before they allow me to access a different form and give me a

certain type of abilities." Dodecamon stated. "I see so how many forms do you have?" Yuzen asked. "Cause my name didn't make it obvious enough."

Dodecamon muttered in annoyance. "What are you talking about?" Yuzen obliviously asked. "I have twelve forms." Dodecamon answered. "Twelve? So that

means we've got to get 10 other crystals, right?" Yuzen asked. "No, there are only ten crystals in all. So not counting the one we do have then we only have

to obtain nine more to have them all." Dodecamon answered. "I see, so how exactly do we locate the other crystals?" Yuzen queried in curiosity. "The

Digivice you have should have a radar inside of it that we could use to locate the remaining crystals." Dodecamon answered as Yuzen activated the radar.

"Which location is that?" Yuzen asked as he pointed at a blue dot. "I don't know, I expected whoever I ended up teaming with to be smart enough to know

the locations to where the crystals were but he wasn't so I guess I was wrong." Dodecamon stated. "You sure are…..hey!" Yuzen retorted in irritation.

"Regardless let's just find some information in the next town." Yuzen declared as he opened up his backpack and took out a pair of black sunglasses. "Why

are you wearing that?" Dodecamon asked in ignorance. "I don't like it when the sun is so bright." Yuzen answered as the duo continued walking through the

forest. "Man, that guy's so annoying." Roseo expressed as he returned home. "So he left, huh?" Maple asked as she sat in the living room. "Yeah, he's so

darn ignorant about things that this journey will be impossible for him." Roseo stated as he sat next to her. "I recall that being the case when you set out on

your journey with your Digimon." Maple giggled. "I wasn't that helpless." Roseo retorted. "Yeah I guess so, but you can't tell me that you didn't expect him to

head out eventually." Maple stated. "I always expected it but I've always been nervous about it since that day." Roseo solemnly answered as the mood

suddenly took a more serious shift. "It's been a long time since that day." Maple sadly muttered. "Yeah it has." Roseo stated as he looked over at a portrait

that had four young children happily posing together but was mostly blurred due to light reflecting on the protective cover. "Though you shouldn't worry

about Yuzen, after all he is your brother." Maple assured the pink-haired man. "That's true, he's my….no our brother." Roseo declared. "That's more like it."

Maple smiled. "To think after all these years that idiot couldn't even notice Goukamon." Roseo chuckled. "I guess since he's gone that there's no point in

hiding it anymore." Maple stated. "Yeah, I'll go upstairs and get him." Roseo replied. "Alright, though hurry back. We still need to bond like old times." Maple

smiled. "Awesome, well I'll be back soon." Roseo told the lass as he ran up the stairs. "Before I get Goukamon I should fix up Yuzen's room, there's no doubt

that he left it in a mess." Roseo thought to himself as he opened up the door to Yuzen's room. "…W….What's going on?" Roseo muttered as he looked on in

absolute shock. Elsewhere through a ruined town ran a silver-haired girl with an unknown creature by her side. "I see the next town!" Dodecamon declared in

excitement. "Come on!" Dodecamon shouted as it began to run. "Hold on, we can't rush in there." Yuzen exclaimed as he ran after the energetic Digimon.

"Darn it, if we arrive and it's a place like Mirai Village then we'll be in trouble." Yuzen thought to himself as he noticed Dodecamon stop at the entrance to the

town. "What's the mat…." Yuzen stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked on to see a completely devastated town. "W…what is this?" Yuzen asked

in astonishment. "Who could have done something like this?" Dodecamon muttered in disgust at the ruins of the town. "To think that there are more ruined

towns like this out there." Yuzen thought to himself in anger as he looked over at Dodecamon. Much to the light blue-haired lad's shock, the usually cheerful

Digimon's light hearted expression was replaced with one of anger and disgust. "You see, the Digi Kingdom is what's caused things like this to happen."

Dodecamon told the lad. "Yeah, so we've got to take care of them as soon as possible." Yuzen replied. "Let's go." Dodecamon declared as the duo walked into

the ruined town. "This place is even more messed up than I thought it was." Yuzen muttered as the duo walked through the streets. "Hopefully the

townspeople were able to escape and avoid being annihilated along with their town." Dodecamon stated. "If we're lucky we might run into some survivors

and get some information on what happened here." Yuzen added along as Dodecamon began to notice a sound. "What is that?" Dodecamon thought to itself

as it heard footsteps. "There's someone here?" Dodecamon thought to itself as Yuzen ignorantly continued walking while it stopped and stood in place.

"What's wrong?" Yuzen asked as he continued to move forward. "I think there might be someone else here." Dodecamon answered. "That's nothing to be on

edge about, if anything it could be a townsperson who managed to escape from whatever did this to this town." Yuzen calmly stated. "Yeah, or it could be the

monster who did this to the town." Dodecamon replied. "Big deal, there's nothing dangerous in this town." Yuzen said while reached the corner of a building

as he looked back at Dodecamon. Suddenly from another side of the corner emerged a silver-haired lass who ended up bumping into the oblivious light blue-

haired lad. "Yuzen!" Dodecamon shouted while the sunglasses wearing lad was knocked to the floor as his sunglasses fell off. "What?" Yuzen muttered on the

floor. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you." the girl apologized as she bowed her head to the lad. She had shoulder length hair and hazel colored

eyes. Her attire had consisted of a dark red colored spaghetti strapped shirt with black trimmings. Along with that she wore an olive colored skirt with a pair

of dark red boots. Her accessories consisted of a white wristband, which she wore on her left arm, along with two belts, the first being dark brown while the

second was white and along with that she also had an olive color bag. "It's fine." Yuzen muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Here." the girl

stated as she gave the light blue-haired lad his sunglasses. "Thanks." Yuzen stated in response as he put the sunglasses back on. "You know you're pretty

handsome." the girl flirtatiously stated as she moved closer to the lad. "What's wrong with you?" Yuzen asked in confusion as the girl caught a glimpse of the

Digivice that the light blue-haired lad had in his pocket. "Usami please refrain from flirting with strangers." a voice declared. Suddenly from behind the lass

appeared a small beaver-like Digimon. It was mostly crème colored, had dark brown eyes and had a black snout with a pair of buck teeth along with orange

whisker like markings on its cheeks. It had 2 stubby arms which had a red and black color scheme. It also had 2 small feet with each having 2 clawed toes

and it also sported 2 horizontal lines across its chest, the first line was black while the second was red. "Who the hell are you?" Dodecamon asked the

creature. "Oh my apologies, I'm Blastermon." the Digimon politely answered. "And I'm Usami, what's your name?" the girl asked as she continued to stand so

close to the light-blue haired lad.

* * *

><p>"I'm Yuzen." Yuzen answered. "So what in the world are you doing in a place like this?" Yuzen asked the silver-haired lass. "Oh well we were just sight-<p>

seeing is all." Usami cheerfully answered. "Sight-seeing? Who in the world would come to a place like this for a reason like that?" Dodecamon queried in

confusion. "She has strange tastes." Blastermon muttered in embarrassment. "Do you have any idea on what happened in this village?" Yuzen proceeded to

ask as he ignored the Digimon. "Something happened to this place? I thought it was always like this." Usami ignorantly replied. "Great, she's a complete

idiot." Yuzen thought to himself in irritation. "Well I guess we'll be seeing you then. Good luck on your travels." Yuzen told the lass and her Digimon as he

and Dodecamon began to walk away. "Hold on!" Usami called out to the lad as he looked back at her. "What is it?" the light-blue haired lad stoically asked.

"Where are you guys traveling to?" Usami asked. "Oh well we're gonna go take down the Di…" Dodecamon was stopped midsentence as Yuzen covered its

mouth. "We were just traveling around and we were wondering if you knew what this place was." Yuzen stated as he held out his Digivice and showed her the

location to the place where he and Dodecamon needed to go to. "What is this thing?" Usami inquired in confusion. "It's just my map." Yuzen nonchalantly

answered. "That's…" Blastermon mumbled as it stopped before finishing its sentence. "Oh that place, that's Romain City. You can get their by moving west

from here until you reach Dawn Town where you can then keep on moving north of there and you can arrive at Romain City in around 10 days." Usami

answered, shocking Yuzen with how knowledgeable she was. "Umm thanks." Yuzen thanked the lass. "No problem." Usami happily answered as she

proceeded to hold both of Yuzen's hands. "Good luck on your journey." Usami told the duo as she then proceeded to hug the light blue-haired lad, much to

his and Dodecamon's confusion. "T…thanks?" Yuzen mumbled in astonishment. "Well see ya!" Usami cheerfully told the duo as she and Blastermon departed

from the scene. "What a weirdo." Yuzen muttered as soon as she was out of his sight. "She really is." Dodecamon stated in agreement. "Well let's get going,

we can't afford to lose any time." Yuzen told the Digimon as the duo departed. "Hey you, do you have any idea what kind of places Dawn Town and Romain

City are?" Yuzen inquired. "Not a clue, to be honest with you I'm not even sure how I made it to Mirai Village." Dodecamon admitted to the light blue-haired

lad. "I see. *Sigh* Well that's a pain." Yuzen replied in response to Dodecamon's answer. "Don't worry, things will get easier, eventually." Dodecamon

assured the lad. "Meh I can care less about how easy things are, though if they get too easy then taking down the Digi Kingdom won't be any fun." Yuzen

calmly stated. "I don't get you. One second you're going on about how you don't want something then the next you're talking about how badly you want it.

Eh it must be a human thing, I guess." Dodecamon mockingly told the sunglasses wearing lad. "So I guess being as idiotic as possible must be a Digimon

thing then." Yuzen retorted as he put down his sunglasses. "I take offense to that." a voice declared. "What? That's it? I can't believe I expected anything

more." Yuzen told Dodecamon. "What are you talking about? I haven't even said anything yet." Dodecamon answered. "Then who…" Yuzen then looked

behind him and noticed two strange creatures. The first resembled an ogre; it had green skin and blue eyes, one of which had a scar across it. It had large

horns and a wide mouth which was covered in fangs. It had grayish white hair on the back of its head, rough skin and various scars, horns and markings on

its body. It had three metal knuckles on each of its large hands. Along with that it wore red straps on its left arm and right leg and black straps on its right

arm and left leg. It also wore a black skirt-like piece of clothing and had large clawed feet. Finally it held a large bone club with silver spikes protruding from

its club. The second had a resemblance to a lion. It had a golden colored mane and dark brown markings on its face. It sported sharp fangs and blue eyes, it

also had an earring on its left ear and wore a red necklace. Its muscular body was mostly covered reddish orange fur with various scars on its body. It had

two large hands which had sharp black claws on each finger while it also had large clawed feet. It had a golden colored tail and had black straps around its

left arm. It also wore black pants along with a black belt, while it had a large sword that was strapped behind his belt. "I'd ask about who you two are but I

really don't care." Yuzen bluntly declared. "Fool I am the Digimon Hunter, Ogremon!" the first Digimon declared. "And I am the King of Beasts, Leomon!" the

second Digimon added along. "A…amazing, they've got nicknames. You know they're the real deal." Dodecamon expressed as Yuzen looked on in annoyance.

"Look I hope you don't mind but I'm really not in the mood to deal with any more Digimon idiots like the three of you." Yuzen told the duo. "You tell them!

Wait there's a third one?" Dodecamon obliviously asked not realizing Yuzen had also included it. "On second thought, this might be a nice waste of time."

Yuzen declared as he held out what he believed to be his Digivice. "What!?" Yuzen mumbled in shock as instead of his Digivice he looked on to see a circular

dark gray colored Digivice. It had two black buttons and a touchscreen. "Th…this isn't our Digivice." Dodecamon mumbled in shock. "Hey Blastermon look at

this." Usami grinned as she showed her Digimon Yuzen's Digivice. "I took it from that Yuzen guy." Usami added along. "So that's why you hugged him. But

really Usami, you shouldn't throw around your body like that." Blastermon told its companion. "Don't worry about it Blastermon, it was a onetime thing.

Besides along with the one we have that'll make two Digivices." Usami stated. "We can make a good profit out of that." Blastermon replied as they were

confronted by two Digimon. The first resembled a quadruped Dinosaur. It had gray skin and dark gray armor. It also had a large horn on the tip of its nose,

green eyes, a large tail and large dark gray claws on all of its legs. Along with that it had a white underbelly and red rings on its armor. The second

resembled a biped Dinosaur. It had red skin and green scales protruding from the back of its head up until the tip of its tail. Along with that it had black

markings on its body and a white underbelly. It also had sharp claws on both its hands and feet. "Who are these guys?" Usami asked in curiosity. "The one on

the right is Monochromon and the one on the left is Tyrannomon." Blastermon informed its companion. "Girly I'm guessing you had something to do with the

treasure that we lost, right?" Tyrannomon asked. "We honestly don't know what you two great Digimon are talking about." Blastermon nervously stated.

"Don't worry Blastermon. We'll take care of these guys in an instant." Usami declared as she opened up the pocket on her second belt and ended up pulling

out a cracked phone. "AHH! That's not our Digivice!" Blastermon exclaimed in astonishment. "Eh? Wait that means…I switched out the wrong thing!" Usami

screamed in astonishment.

* * *

><p>Narration: Due to Usami's foolishness, both she and Yuzen have been placed in danger as they are now both facing a crisis in the form of these vicious Digimon. How will they overcome this challenge?<p>

Major Events (11/4/9996): Yuzen and Dodecamon decide to travel together to overthrow the Digi Kingdom.

Yuzen also decides to gather all of the Divinity Crystals to unlock all twelve of Dodecamon's forms.

Roseo is revealed to own a Digimon named Goukamon.

Yuzen and Dodecamon meet Usami and her Digimon, Blastermon.

Usami steals Yuzen's Digivice and ends up accidentally replacing it with her own Digivice.

Characters:

Yuzen

Usami

Roseo

Maple

Unnamed boy (silhouette, debut)

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Yuzen's, newly befriended)

Blastermon (Usami's, debut)

Ogremon (wild, debut)

Leomon (wild, debut)

Monochromon (wild, debut)

Tyrannomon (wild, debut)


	5. Ch 5: Usami the Clumsy Thief!

Digimon Future

Chapter 5: Usami the Clumsy Thief!

Narration: Due to Usami's graceless attempt at theft, Yuzen has been put into a dire situation where he is confronted by Ogremon and Leomon.

* * *

><p>"Th…this isn't our Digivice." Dodecamon mumbled in shock. "That jerk, she stole my Digivice." Yuzen grumbled in annoyance. "It's all your fault! You<p>

were so busy feeling up on her that you let her steal our Digivice!" Dodecamon shouted at the light blue-haired lad. "What do you mean, felt up on her? I

didn't even touch her once." Yuzen retorted. "That's not the point, what is the point is that you're a complete idiot! She was obviously not someone we could

trust yet you couldn't even tell until now!" Dodecamon yelled at the lad. "I'm the idiot? If you could tell she was someone we couldn't trust then why didn't

you say something before?" Yuzen asked in irritation. "It's not my fault that you're so helplessly naïve!" Dodecamon retorted while Ogremon and Leomon

looked on as the duo bickered with each other, completely ignoring them in the process. "Hey you two…." "Shut your mouth blockhead! Don't you see we're

talking!?" Dodecamon yelled at Ogremon. "Yeah, get out of here or we'll beat you two up instead." Yuzen added along. "Bastards." Leomon muttered in

anger. "How dare you! Lowly squirts don't you know who we are!?" Ogremon angrily asked. "Look I already told you that I don't care." Yuzen answered as

he dodged Ogremon's bone club. "You take a cheap shot and still miss? Seriously just get out of here." Yuzen told the two Digimon whose rage only

increased due to his comments. "Haouken!" Ogremon shouted as it fired dark energy from its fist. "That was close." said the relieved Dodecamon. "Fist of

the Beast King!" Leomon roared as it swung at Yuzen, who ducked the strike. But to Yuzen's astonishment the fist managed to pulverize a nearby building.

"These guys aren't as lame as I expected." Yuzen thought to himself. "As expected of my fellow Digimon, they're incredible." Dodecamon stated in respect

for the two Digimon as it and Yuzen began to run away from the vicious duo. "Don't praise them! Regardless of what's happened do you think we can use

this Digivice to fight them?" Yuzen asked as the duo continued running. "No way, my power can only be activated with our Digivice because it's the only

device that the Divinity Crystals can synchronize with!" Dodecamon replied. "Just great, so I guess our priority should be to get back our Digivice from that

weirdo girl and her Digimon." Yuzen stated. "Yeah, though didn't they go the other way?" Dodecamon queried. "Darn it!" Yuzen exclaimed as he just then

realized his mistake. "Come on, let's go back!" Yuzen told the Digimon as he turned around despite Leomon and Ogremon's presence. "Where do you think

you're going!?" Leomon angrily asked as it attempted to punch the light blue-haired lad. "Yuzen!" Dodecamon exclaimed as the lad narrowly avoided the fist.

"Forget what I said before, let's just keep running." Yuzen informed the Digimon as he quickly turned back and retreated. "Darn it, wait for me!" Dodecamon

shouted as the duo ran away. "Those little punks." Ogremon angrily grumbled. "Hold on, shouldn't we go back and look for the treasure?" Leomon asked its

partner. "Yeah, but we can't risk letting those two runts get away considering they might have it." Ogremon stated. "You're just saying that to give yourself

an excuse to beat them up." Leomon stated with a smirk. "You have a problem with that?" Ogremon asked the lion-like Digimon. "Not at all." Leomon

grinned as the duo chased after Yuzen and Dodecamon. "Answer us already, you scum! Do you have our treasure or not?" Tyrannomon asked Usami. "I

haven't seen a thing all day." Usami answered. "B…besides we don't know a thing about any treasure anyways." Blastermon timidly added along. "Stop

messing with us! Why else would you useless runts be running around here!?" Monochromon angrily queried to the duo. "Um…well…we…" "We got lost."

Usami declared as she interrupted Blastermon. "Lost? Do you think we're idiots!?" Tyrannomon shouted. "….Maybe." Usami answered, angering the duo.

"What my companion meant to say was that…." "Companion? You honestly have the guts to call a human your companion in front of us?" Monochromon

asked the Digimon with an intimidating tone. "I…I….I mean my subordinate was just making a joke. Hahaha she has a terrible sense of humor." Blastermon

falsely stated as it attempted to cover up Usami's statement. "Hey Blastermon, what do you mean that I have a terrible sense of humor? And what'd you

mean subordinate?" Usami asked as she took offense to Blastermon's words, clearly not understanding what it was attempting to do. "Hey, Tyrannomon.

These runts are lying to us." Monochromon declared. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that." Tyrannomon casually replied. "Uh….uh…Hold on just a moment

gentlemen. We aren't attempting to deceive you, we're merely…" "Slamming Attack!" Monochromon exclaimed as it charged at the duo, who narrowly

avoided the attack. "Please wait just a moment!" Blastermon begged of the duo. "Slash Claw!" Tyrannomon wailed as it attempted to slash at the Digimon,

who once again avoided the attack. "Come on Blastermon, let's kick their butts." Usami declared as the beaver-like Digimon grabbed the silver-haired lass

by her wrist and began to run away. "What are you doing, Blastermon?" Usami asked her partner. "We're retreating, as we are now we wouldn't stand a

chance against them." Blastermon answered as it let go of the girls' wrist while the duo continued to flee. "Don't let them escape!" Tyrannomon exclaimed

as it and Monochromon angrily chased after the duo. "Oh great, now those two are chasing after us as well." Blastermon expressed in dismay. "You

shouldn't have lied to them." Usami innocently told her companion, much to its annoyance. "But anyways, should we leave this place now?" Blastermon

asked the lass. "Hmm well we already got more than what we bargained for so I guess we can call it a day." Usami cheerfully stated as the duo continued

running away. "But how do we escape these guys?" Blastermon asked the lass while the duo looked up ahead and noticed Yuzen and Dodecamon running

towards them as they were chased by Leomon and Ogremon.

* * *

><p>"You witch!" Yuzen exclaimed. "Give us back our Digivice, damn it!" Dodecamon angrily shouted. "It's those two…" Blastermon muttered as Usami's eyes<p>

glimmered. "Get back here, you runts!" Ogremon called out to the duo. "Darn it, you idiots are still on this!?" Yuzen expressed in annoyance. "Alright

Blastermon, they're being chased by Digimon just like us. So when we get closer to them let's take a turn to the left and escape while everyone else crashes

into each other." Usami whispered to the Digimon. "That's an excellent idea, Usami." Blastermon answered in joy. "So when we get closer to them, let's take

a turn to the right and let them all crash into each other." Yuzen whispered to Dodecamon. "Then we beat them up afterwards, right?" Dodecamon eagerly

asked the light blue-haired lad. "Yeah, whatever." Yuzen unenthusiastically answered as the two groups approached each other. "Alright, in one,

two….THREE!" Yuzen and Usami declared as the groups finally approached each other. Yuzen had then taken a turn to his right as Dodecamon took the

opposite direction. "Where are you going!?" Yuzen asked Dodecamon. "I'm going right!" Dodecamon shouted. "I meant my right not hers!" Yuzen retorted.

"Usami that's the wrong direction!" Blastermon called out to the lass as they also unintentionally separated from each other. The four violent Digimon then

crashed right into each other due to all of the momentum they had all built. "Eh? Ogremon, Leomon!?" Tyrannomon exclaimed in irritation. "What are you

two doing here!?" Monochromon queried to the duo. "Damn it…Eh? Tyrannomon and Monochromon?" Ogremon muttered in indifference. "How

underwhelming." Leomon added in response. "What was that!?" Monochromon angrily retorted. "Why are you punks all the way out here!?" Tyrannomon

queried to the duo. "We can ask you failures the same thing." Leomon indifferently stated. "We don't need to answer to you freaks." Monochromon declared.

"Is that so? Well I guess we can just pound the answers right out of you." Ogremon grinned as it cracked its knuckles. "Bring it on!" Tyrannomon declared in

response as the four Digimon stared each other down. "That idiot Digimon, how could he have mistaken what I told him to do." Yuzen muttered in irritation

as he was in another part of the ruined city. "How could she be so clumsy?" a voice asked in astonishment. "Who's there?" Golen asked as he turned around

to notice Blastermon. "Hey, you're…." "Don't hurt me!" the beaver-like Digimon pleaded to the light blue-haired lad. "Why not? You've obviously got it

coming anyways." Yuzen informed the beaver-like creature. "I know that my companion wronged you but she didn't do it out of any malicious intent."

Blastermon told the lad. "Then why did your freak of a companion steal my Digivice?" Yuzen indifferently asked the Digimon. "Well she isn't exactly a freak

but we're outcasts of society." Blasteromon answered to the boy. "Outcasts? Well of course you would be. I mean Digimon are the dominant species on this

planet so you'd be looked down on for willingly working with a human while humans are bitter towards Digimon so your little teammate would be looked

down on for working with a lame-o Digimon like you." Yuzen rudely answered to the creature. "I take it that you're bitter as well." Blastermon informed the

light blue-haired boy, who simply looked away. "Hey, hey, you wanna be my Digimon?" Usami asked Dodecamon as the duo had ended up in the opposite

side of the destroyed city. "Why would I join the witch who stole my Digivice?" Dodecamon asked the lass. "Cause I'm adorable." Usami innocently smiled.

"W…what's wrong with you?" asked Dodecamon, who was clearly disturbed by her upbeat attitude. "But I guess there's no point in fighting since we're both

in trouble." Dodecamon stated. "Great! So it's decided, you're part of my team now." Usami excitingly declared. "I never said that I'd join you!" Dodecamon

retorted in annoyance. "I'm so sick of you punks." Tyrannomon expressed to Leomon and Ogremon. "You're only saying that cause you're envious of our

skills." Ogremon sneered to the opposing duo. "If anything I assume you fools are also after the treasure that originates from this place." Monochromon

expressed to the duo. "Yeah, we heard about it and we figured that we'd take it for ourselves." Leomon stated in response. "Alright, let's go!" Ogremon and

Tyrannomon eagerly declared as they were then held back by their respective teammates. "Leomon, you bastard!" Ogremon cursed its teammate for ceasing

his assault. "Monochromon what the hell are you doing?" Tyrannomon asked its comrade. "We should form an alliance." Monochromon declared to

Tyrannomon's astonishment. "As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right." Leomon admitted as he let go of Ogremon. "Even if we're all rivals, that

doesn't mean that we should butt heads with each other and make it so that none of us end up gaining the treasure." Monochromon expressed to the other

Digimon. "Fighting over a treasure that none of us have is pointless so it's only logical that we team up to attain it so we can fight over it afterwards."

Leomon stated. "Tch fine, but I was so going to win that fight." Ogremon stubbornly stated. "Yeah right, you just watch you goblin bastard! After we get the

treasure I'm gonna make you eat that club!" Tyrannomon retorted to the ogre-like Digimon as both duos decided to work together. "So, what's your reason

for traveling all the way out here?" Blastermon politely asked Yuzen as the duo wandered the streets. "Shut your mouth, I have nothing to say to you."

Yuzen coldly answered. "You're not still mad about that whole stealing your Digivice thing, right?" Blastermon queried to the light blue-haired lad. "I can care

less about what you losers did. I'm just not gonna waste my time talking to you about the obvious problems I have with you." Yuzen answered. "Wait but I

thought you could care less so shouldn't you not have any problems with us and you don't want to talk about your problems with us either yet you're willing

to tell me about you not wanting to talk about those problems?" Dodecamon queried in confusion. "Just shut up." Yuzen expressed in irritation.

* * *

><p>"Hey since you travel with that handsome guy, do you mind telling me more about him?" Usami asked Dodecamon as the duo wandered around the<p>

ruined streets. "There's not much to say, I mean we only just started traveling with each other today." Dodecamon answered to the silver-haired lass. "But

you should know that I'm the leader of our duo." Dodecamon bragged. "That's awesome. So what kind of Digivolution do you have?" Usami inquired as she

held out Dodecamon's Digivice. "Ahh! I forgot that she had my Digivice!" Dodecamon thought to itself in dismay. "Alright, just think. She's a weirdo and

seems pretty easy to fool so I should just fool her and snatch back my Digivice from her. Yeah that can work and afterwards we'll just beat her and her

Digimon up for dragging us into this mess." Dodecamon deviously grinned as its eyes glimmered while it prepared to deceive the cheerful lass. "I really think

that my partner has taken a liking to you." Blastermon told Yuzen as the duo walked together. "Like I care." Yuzen nonchalantly replied as they continued to

roam the ruined streets. "You should join our group." Blastermon declared as Yuzen ignored it and continued walking. "Hey um….what was your name

again?" Dodecamon queried to the silver-haired lass. "Usami, and yours?" Usami replied. "Dodecamon." Dodecamon answered to the cheerful young lady.

"Decamon?" the lass uttered. "It's Dodecamon! But anyways I've been thinking it over and I think that we should work together." Dodecamon told the lass,

clearly attempting to deceive her. "Heh really?" Usami asked the Digimon. "Yeah, though you should hand that Digivice over to me so I can go meet up with

my partner and talk it over with him." Dodecamon replied. "Don't worry about it, we'll go to him together." Usami expressed in joy, much to Dodecamon's

disappointment. "I thought that you'd have been upset about me taking your Digivice but I guess you're more forgiving than I thought." Usami laughed.

"She's gonna be tougher to trick than I expected." Dodecmon thought to itself in irritation. "I should probably put this thing away." Usami stated as she

placed Yuzen's Digivice in her bag. "Hey how valuable do you think this thing is?" Usami asked the Digimon as she then showed it a large jewel. The jewel

had a circular shape, a few spikes jutting out of it and was of a grayish orange color scheme. "W….what is that?" Dodecamon queried in confusion. "Hmm I

don't really remember all too well." Usami answered. "But anyways, let's hurry up and meet with Blastermon and your partner." Usami declared as she

placed the jewel right back into her bag. "Man whoever wrecked this place really went all out in ensuring everything was ruined." Yuzen expressed as he

observed the totaled building. "Is now really a good time to be observing the scenery? After all considering the situation we're in we have to be on alert for

those other Digimon." Blastermon told the light blue-haired lad. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you idiots." Yuzen retorted to the beaver-like

Digimon. "Aw come on, I'm sure that we would've pulverized you either way." a voice declared. Yuzen and Blastermon then looked up to see Ogremon

towering above them. "Damn it." Yuzen mumbled. "D…don't worry since it's only one then maybe we can…." before Blastermon could finish its sentence the

other three Digimon appeared before them. "You were saying?" Tyrannomon smirked. "Run away!" Blastermon shouted in fear as it ran away. "Hey, don't

leave me behind!" Yuzen called out to the Digimon as he ran after it. "Those punks sure are good at running." Leomon muttered. "Let them cling to their

worthless lives a bit longer, it'll be all over soon enough anyways." Monochromon told the group. "The hell with that, get em!" Ogremon hastily declared as it

and Tyrannomon ran after the duo. "Simpletons." Leomon mumbled as it and Monochromon chased after their respective partners. "Boomerang Shot!"

Ogremon declared as it tossed its bone club at the duo. "Look out!" Blastermon called out to the light blue-haired lad as the duo avoided the attack. "So tell

me the real reason that you and that partner of yours are roaming around here in this messed up place." Dodecamon told the silver-haired lass as they

roamed the streets. "I already told you, we're sight-seeing." Usami replied as she looked around in an attempt to locate either Yuzen or Blastermon. "That's

dumb, do you really think I'll just believe that?" Dodecamon queried to the lass. "Pretty much." Usami replied to the Digimon's annoyance. "Look if we're

gonna be partners then you'll need to….Look out!" Dodecamon shouted to the lass. "Why would I need to….?" before the lass could finish her sentence she

was taken down by Dodecamon. "Beast Sword!" Leomon declared as it unsheathed its sword and slashed at the duo, who managed to avoid the attack just

in time. As a result the force of the slash managed to completely level a building. "What power." Blastermon mumbled in fear as it and Yuzen continued

running. "What are you doing Leomon?" Monochromon asked to the lion-like Digimon. "The other two runts are over there." Leomon declared. "Oh really?

Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon exclaimed as it fired large fire balls from its mouth at the duo. "Get out of the way!" Dodecamon exclaimed to Usami as it

tackled her out of the way with the result of Monochromon's attack causing an explosion. "Thanks a lot." Usami thanked the Digimon. "Why are they

attacking over there?" Blastermon wondered out loud. "Who knows?...Wait a minute." Yuzen mumbled as he came to a realization. "Hey we've gotta go

back!" Yuzen called out to Blastermon, much to the beaver-like Digimon's shock. "I'm sick and tired of chasing after them." Tyrannomon grumbled. "Blaze

Blast!" Tyrannomon exclaimed as it breathed out intense flames at the duo. "GAHH!" Yuzen and Blastermon exclaimed as the explosion caused them to lose

their footing. "Gotcha! Haouken!" Ogremon exclaimed as it attacked the light blue-haired lad and beaver-like Digimon. "Move!" Yuzen called out to

Blastermon as he pulled it out of the way of the attack.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you little bastards tell us this one thing before we annihilate you." Ogremon told the duo as it cracked its knuckles while Tyrannomon cracked its<p>

neck. "Where is the Holy Crystal?" Tyrannomon queried. "Holy Crystal?" Yuzen uttered in confusion. "How could we possibly know the location of such a

valuable treasure?" Blastermon inquired in response. "Because the Crystal was last located in the area around this location, so logically it would be here or at

least in a place around this city." Tyrannomon answered as it and Ogremon continued to warm up. "Hey you idiots, what is a Holy Crystal?" Yuzen rudely

asked the Digimon. "Idiots? Why you…Hmph it's a crystal with power reminiscent of that which is contained within the Holy Ring." Ogremon answered. "The

hell is that?" Yuzen queried. "The Holy Ring is a golden ring, of varying shape and sizes that is worn by several Digimon and marks them as Holy-species

Digimon." Blastermon answered. "Holy-species?" Yuzen uttered. "That's not all. These rings give the Digimon great power relative to their holiness and

where they are worn but if that Digimon happens to have a wicked or impure heart than they lose the power of the Holy Ring. But something as trivial as

that doesn't matter with the Holy Crystal." Ogremon declared. "That's right, with the Holy Crystal a Digimon that comes into contact with it will gain a

permanent boost in their abilities." Tyrannomon added along. "So naturally it is sought out by hunters and is an extremely valuable treasure." Blastermon

muttered. "Crushing Kick!" Leomon exclaimed as it swiftly kicked Dodecamon away. "No!" Usami shouted. "Gaudy Tusk!" Monochromon yelled as it charged

at the silver-haired lass, who narrowly avoided the attack. But as Usami avoided the attack the jewel from her bag had suddenly fallen out. "My jewel!"

Usami exclaimed in concern for her treasure. "That thing is…." "The Holy Crystal!" Leomon and Monochromon mumbled. "Holy Crystal?" Dodecamon

muttered as Leomon kept its large feet on the Digimon's back. "At least that answers where the Crystal was located." Monochromon stated. "And now all we

need to do is take care of these little runts." Leomon added along as he unsheathed his sword once again. "Hah like that'll do a thing to me!" Dodecamon

brashly declared. "Someone in your position should not be talking so highly." Leomon retorted. "Now, I'll finish this!" Ogremon and Tyrannomon both

shouted. "Wild Buster!" "Strong Maul!" Tyrannomon and Ogremon exclaimed. "I've got no choice." Blastermon declared as it pulled up one of its arms and

shot out a small orb at the ground. The orb then caused a miniature explosion which obstructed both Digimon's view of the light blue-haired lad. "Damn

them." Ogremon mumbled as the dust cleared and both Yuzen and Dodecamon were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they…?" "There!" Tyrannomon shouted

as both he and Ogremon noticed the duo running towards where Leomon and Monochromon were. "I'll be damned if I let Leomon take care of them!"

Ogremon declared as it chased after the duo. "Shut up! They're mine!" Tyrannomon retorted as it chased after the ogre-like Digimon. "You little witch, so it

was you who stole the Holy Crystal?" Monochromon angrily asked the lass as it prepared to attack her. "Of course, I figured that I'd make a fortune of it so

why wouldn't I steal it?" Usami cheerfully smiled to the dinosaur-like Digimon. "How dare you, I'll teach you to mock us." Monochromon declared as its eyes

glowed red. "Usami!" Dodecamon shouted as Leomon increased the amount of pressure under its foot. "Silence, you'll perish just like that clumsy thief."

Leomon declared. "Sword of the Be…." Leomon stopped midsentence as it slashed at a small red sphere. "YUZEN!" Dodecamon happily shouted at the sight

of the light blue-haired lad. "So you escaped from the other two? Typial." Leomon muttered. "Vulcanic Tusk!" Monochromon exclaimed before being pelted in

the face with a small red sphere. "Blastermon!" Usami happily exclaimed as she looked over to notice the beaver-like Digimon, who held the Holy Crystal.

"I'll just finish you myself!" Leomon declared as it dashed at Yuzen. "Not so fast!" Dodecamon exclaimed as it slashed at the lion-like Digimon's leg with its

tail, causing Leomon to lose its balance in the process. "Hey, weirdo girl!" Yuzen shouted as he began to run towards the silver-haired lass. "Why you…"

Leomon mumbled as it once again kicked Dodecamon. "You're not going anywhere, you brat!" Monochromon declared as he stood in Yuzen's way. "Blaze

Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted as it attempted to strike down Yuzen. "Perfect." Yuzen muttered as he ducked and avoided the blast while Monochromon was

struck in the face in response. "Hah take that!" Tyrannomon declared before noticed its mistake. "Leomon, those brats are mine!" Ogremon yelled. "Give me

back my Digivice!" Yuzen demanded as he grabbed the lass by her wrist. "Unhand her!" Blastermon shouted. "Fine, but in response you should give me my

Digivice." Usami smiled. "….Fine." Yuzen mumbled as the duo exchanged their swapped Digivices and returned them to their original holders. "This is more

like it." Yuzen expressed as he held his Digivice. "It sure is." Usami giggled. "I'll deal with you later, Tyrannomon." Monochromon expressed to its partner.

"Stop being such a fool, Ogremon." Leomon told his partner. "I'll stop being a fool when I wanna stop!" Ogremon retorted. "Enough! You're all finished."

Yuzen declared as he held up his Digivice. "About time!" Dodecamon gleefully exclaimed as it rose to its feet. "Remember, just like last time." Yuzen

mumbled as he placed a crystal on the screen of the Digivice. "Divinity Digivolution: Flame Form!" Yuzen declared as Dodecamon began to glow a red-

orange color. "Show yourself! Dodecamon: Flame Form!" Yuzen exclaimed as from an aura of flames appeared the evolved Dodecamon. "Amazing!" Usami

mumbled in awe as she and Blastermon silently began to retreat. "Now it's payback time." Dodecamon grinned. "Bring it on!" Ogremon declared. "Explosive

Wave!" Dodecamon shouted as it waved its tail in the direction of the four vicious Digimon.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a burst of flames engulfed all four of the Digimon. "Not bad." Tyrannomon sneered as it emerged from the flames. "How foolish, if you plan on<p>

attacking so many opponents you should be able to properly focus your power for wide ranged attacks like that." Leomon declared. "If you insist on fighting

all of us at once then don't disgrace us by using such pitiful techniques." Monochromon added along. "Shut up! Explosive Wave!" Dodecamon once again

shouted as it attacked all four of the Digimon. "Beast Sword!" "Slash Claw!" "Slamming Attack!" "Bone Cudgel!" the four Digimon respectively shouted as

they easily destroyed Dodecamon's attack. "I'm not done yet, Destructive Flameshot!" Dodecamon declared as it shot out a stream of red flames at the

vicious Digimon. "Pummel Whack!" "Fist of the Beast King!" Ogremon and Leomon shouted as they overpowered the attack. "Impossible, those same attacks

made short work of that quack doctor's machine…I guess he really wasn't anything special." Yuzen thought to himself. "Dodecamon use that attack that you

used back when we finished off the quack!" Yuzen called out to the evolved Digimon. "I already know, Explosive Burning…GAH!" Dodecamon winced as it

was slashed from behind by Tyrannomon. Afterwards Monochromon slammed itself into the fire attribute Digimon. "Damn it, get a hold of yourself!" Yuzen

called out to the Digimon. "Shut up, Fire Body!" Dodecamon declared as its body was encased in red flames. The Digimon then charged at the four Digimon

as it began to fight all four of them. It slashed at Ogremon, who intercepted the attack with his bone club, before falling back and attempting to attack

Leomon, who in response tried to slash it with its sword. "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted as it attacked Dodecamon. "Behind you!" Yuzen exclaimed. "I

know already, Explosive Wave!" Dodecamon declared as the two attacks collided and caused an explosion. "Volcanic Strike." Monochromon mumbled as it

appeared behind of Dodecamon. "What!?" Dodecamon muttered as it was struck from behind. "Darn it, there's just too many of them." Yuzen thought to

himself. "Hey, you weird girl help us out!" Yuzen called out to the lass as he turned around and noticed that she was nowhere to be found. "Tch that witch. I

knew that she couldn't be trusted." Yuzen uttered under his breathe. "Where are you looking?" Leomon asked the lad as it attempted to slash at him.

"Destructive Flameshot!" Dodecamon exclaimed as it blasted Leomon in the back. "Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon declared as it whacked Dodecamon in the gut

with its bone club. In response Dodecamon was sent flying into a wall. "Hah it's only a matter of time before we finish him." Tyrannomon declared. "Hold

on…Where's the girl!?" Monochromon asked as it noticed the disappearance of both Usami and the Holy Crystal. "Forget her, I'm your opponent."

Dodecamon declared as he rose from the rubble. "Enough messing around, I'll handle this." Leomon declared as he dragged his sword across the ground.

"Hey, I already told you…" "You'll get the kill next time." Leomon told his partner, while he interrupted his sentence. "Sword of the Beast…." "Hey look up

here!" a voice declared while Leomon cancelled his attack as he and his companions looked up to see Usami and Blastermon. "You…" Yuzen muttered.

"Behold as we'll be your opponents!" Usami declared as she held out her Digivice. "Sorry gentleman but I'll have to repay you for all of the danger you put

us through." Blastermon politely stated. "Blastermon, Digivolve!" Usami declared as her Digivice emitted a light silver glow while it changed into a silverish

pink color. "Digivolve? I see so she uses the basic version." Yuzen muttered to himself as Blastermon began to glow a silver color. The silver light then

ceased as from it appeared a new being. It was a being with a mostly pearl color scheme. Its face had become less round and it had gained two silver and

black colored spikes on top of its head. It retained its dark brown eyes and it now had a mahogany colored snout along with longer whisker like markings on

its face which was now of a red orange color scheme and it also now sported a red stripe which went from the end of its tail all the way to its forehead,

reminiscent of a skunk. Its buck teeth had now increased in size and sharpness as its arms had increased in length and had become bulkier. Its arms now

had jet black and scarlet stripes on its arms, which seemed to be reminiscent of a blaster. Its feet and legs had also grown larger as it retained the 2 clawed

toes it had on each of its feet and along with the two lines it had in its previous form it also now sported a third horizontal line across its chest, which was of

a silver color. Finally it now gained a slender and medium length dark brown tail. "What is that?" Yuzen thought to himself as Leomon, Ogremon,

Tyrannomon and Monochromon dully looked on. "Show them what you've got, Dynamon!" Usami declared as she cheered on her evolved partner. "Leave it

to me." Dynamon declared, with a much more determined tone in comparison to its previous form. "You bastard, Digivolving won't change a thing!"

Ogremon declared as it charged at the beaver-like Digimon. "Spark Bullet!" Dynamon declared as it held out its arms which became blasters. It then shot

out a silver bolt of electricity at the ogre-like Digimon, who avoided the attack. "That won't do a thing!" Ogremon declared as it attempted to attack the

Digimon, who in response avoided the attack. "Bullet Barrage!" Dynamon declared as it released multiple silver colored beams at all four Digimon, who were

struck by the powerful attack. "Damn it, it's much more concentrated than that failure's attack." Leomon grumbled. "Hey!" shouted the offended

Dodecamon. "Show them your skill!" Usami proudly declared. "Laser Blast!" Dynamon declared as it shot an orange colored beam at the vicious Digimon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared as it intercepted the attack. "Slamming Attack!" Monochromon shouted as Dynamo avoided the attack. "Dynamon

settle this with Laser Blast, Hole Formation!" Usami called out to the beaver-like Digimon. "Understood." Dynamon replied as it charged at the quartet.

"Damn them!" Tyrannomon shouted as they all charged at the evolved beaver-like Digimon. All four Digimon repeatedly attempted to strike Dynamon, who

simply dodged their strikes and while shooting lasers at the ground. They all then attempted to go for the finish as Dynamon leaped above of all four of

them. "Dodecamon use Destructive Flameshot!" Yuzen commanded. "Don't command me!" Dodecamon retorted as it proceeded to use the attack anyways.

"Dynamon, Bullet Barrage!" Usami declared as the two Digimon simultaneously attacked the vicious quartet, with their attacks causing a large explosion.

"What's going on?" Leomon expressed as the ground below of the quartet began to collapse. "How shrewd, while we were attempting to attack them they

used their attacks to weaken the ground below us." Monochromon stated. "That's unfair!" Tyrannomon declared as the quartet began to fall into the deep

hole. "I didn't even get to punch any of them!" Ogremon whined as they plummeted into the hole. "We did it!" Usami happily exclaimed. "We wouldn't have

struggled if it wasn't for your stupidity." Yuzen stated as both Dodecamon and Dynamon returned to their previous form. "Thanks for the save there, though

I would've won on my own." Dodecamon stated. "You're welcome and I know you could have." Blastermon smiled. "Hey get us out of here!" Tyrannomon

demanded. "That's right, come back here and let me pound you!" Ogremon declared. "Shut up." Yuzen told the quartet as he and the others walked away.

"So what do you plan to do with that Crystal?" Dodecamon asked the duo. "We'll sell it of course." Usami smiled. "Well thanks for all of the trouble you put

us through." Yuzen sarcastically told the lass. "You're welcome." Usami cheerfully replied, to Yuzen's annoyance. "Well we'll be on our way, see ya later!"

Dodecamon declared as he bid farewell to the duo after having reached the exit to the ruined town. "Be grateful that we didn't pound you for what you did

to us." Yuzen muttered. "Hold on!" Usami called out to the duo. "What is it?" Yuzen asked. "Let us travel with you." Usami told the light blue-haired lad. "I'll

pass." Yuzen declared. "Hey let her come along with us, I mean she did help us out." Dodecamon told the lad. "Yeah but she's the one who put us in trouble

to begin with." Yuzen retorted. "Aw come on, I know she's annoying and she put us in trouble but considering she has some navigational knowledge we have

nothing to lose by letting her join us." Dodecamon stated. "Yeah we have nothing to lose besides our Digivice and just about everything else." Yuzen

muttered. "Come on, I'm sorry for all of that." Usami apologized to the light blue-haired lad. "I don't care, you're not coming along with us. Besides we can

deal with everything on our own." Yuzen declared as he began to walk away. "You're going the wrong direction, you know." Usami called out to the lad, who

abruptly stopped. "Besides if you let me come along with you I'll help you with whatever you're traveling for." Usami told the lad. "Yeah, if we have someone

who actually knows where they're going than we can beat the Digi Kingdom without a problem!" Dodecamon declared as he accidentally announced their

intention, much to Yuzen's irritation and Usami and Blastermon's shock. "Take out the…Digi Kingdom?" Blastermon mumbled in disbelief. "So that's your

goal…That's amazing!" Usami told the duo. "A guy like you can take them out without a problem." Usami told Yuzen. "You're just saying that." Yuzen

muttered. "Yeah but if you let me come along than I can help you out." Usami stated in response. "She is annoying and I personally don't completely trust

her but it's better to take a chance by trusting her than to just go alone and risk getting lost along the way." Dodecamon whispered to the light blue-haired

lad. "*sigh* Fine you can come along with us." Yuzen begrudgingly stated. "Alright!" Usami and Blastermon gleefully cheered. "Hah with this you'll be our

teammates." Dodecamon told the beaver-like Digimon and silver-haired lass. "Yeah, we're looking forward to it." Usami happily replied. "Don't

misunderstand." Yuzen suddenly declared as Usami and Blastermon looked at the lad. "We may be traveling together now but….We aren't comrades."

Yuzen coldly declared to the duo as he began to walk in a different direction. "Don't worry about him, he's just a jerk." Dodecamon mumbled to the duo.

"I've noticed." Blastermon muttered in response. "I should tell you though I actually lied about how long it'd take us to reach Romain City!" Usami called out

to the lad. "Then how long will it take?" Yuzen asked in annoyance. "From this point we should reach Romain City in about 12 days." Usami declared.

"Twelve days?" Yuzen uttered. "Yeah, come on let's get going!" Usami told the lad as she dragged him along while the group departed from the city.

* * *

><p>Narration: Despite the struggles presented to them during the clash against the four vicious Digimon, Yuzen and Dodecamon have found new traveling companions in Usami and Blastermon. What adventures await this new group?<p>

Major Events (11/4/9996): Yuzen and Dodecamon recover their stolen Digivice from Usami.

Usami is revealed to use basic Digivolution and Blastermon's evolved form is revealed to be called Dynamon.

Yuzen and Dodecamon team up with Usami and Blastermon and defeat the group of Ogremon, Leomon, Monochromon and Tyrannomon.

Usami and Blastermon become traveling companions with Yuzen and Dodecamon.

Characters:

Yuzen

Usami

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Yuzen's, Digivolves)

Dodecamon: Flame Form (Yuzen's)

Blastermon (Usami's, Digivolves)

Dynamon (Usami's, debut)

Ogremon (wild)

Leomon (wild)

Monochromon (wild)

Tyrannomon (wild)


	6. Ch 6: An Eccentric Rival! Enter Kizkin

Digimon Future

Chapter 6: An Eccentric Rival!? Enter Kizkin

Narration: After being joined by Usami and Blastermon, Yuzen and Dodecamon continue their journey as after a long trip they have arrived at Dawn Town.

* * *

><p>"Finally we're here! Romain City at last!" Dodecamon happily exclaimed. "Actually Mr. Dodecamon this is Dawn Town." Blastermon informed the excited<p>

Digimon. "Aw man." mumbled the depressed Dodecamon. "It's seems like it's been a while but it's only been 5 days since we were at that ruined town."

Yuzen muttered. "So that means that we should reach Romain City by next week." Usami stated. "Darn it, I can't wait any longer! How are we supposed to

annihilate the Digi Kingdom if it takes so long to just reach a simple town!?" Dodecamon whined in irritation. "It can't be helped, after all we can only make

so much progress on foot." Blastermon stated in response. "We should really get a car or something." Dodecamon muttered. "How are we supposed to get a

car when we not only don't have the money for it but don't even have the slightest bit of the knowledge necessary to actually drive it?" Yuzen asked. "I

dunno, that's what you humans are supposed to know." Dodecamon retorted. "How would I possibly know that? This isn't exactly a world where we can just

drive around as we please." Yuzen replied in response. "I know how to drive a car!" Usami declared. "Oh really?" Yuzen muttered. "Nope, but I'm a fast

learner." Usami grinned to Yuzen irritation. "But that aside we should really prepare to enter the town soon." Blastermon informed the rest of the group.

"How come? I mean all we have to do is walk right in there and get past it as quickly as possible and move onward to Romain City, right?" Dodecamon

inquired to the beaver-like Digimon. "Unfortunately it won't be that easy." Blastermon replied. "What do you mean?" Yuzen asked in confusion. "Well both

me and Mr. Dodecamon are Digimon and we can't be too sure that this village isn't against Digimon like most other towns are." Blastermon answered to the

light blue-haired lad. "That does make sense and along with that it wouldn't exactly reflect too well on us if this was a town that was infested with agents

from the Digi Kingdom who would most likely attack us despite all of the innocent people in town." Dodecamon added along. "Since when were you so

careful?" Yuzen queried to Dodecamon. "Shut up, I'm just not aching to go causing as much destruction as possible." Dodecamon retorted. "How ironic that

I'm hearing that from a Digimon." Yuzen mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Usami queried in confusion. "Nothing." Yuzen coldly replied. "So to avoid

being attacked by townspeople or Digi Kingdom agents, we should most likely hide." Blastermon suggested to the others. "I see, so how exactly are we

supposed to hide?" Yuzen asked the Digimon. "Well you both will most likely not need to hide or disguise yourselves so I and Mr. Dodecamon will need to be

the ones to hide." Blastermon replied. "How will we do that?" Dodecamon asked. "Well Blastermon can fit inside of my bag, so we won't be having too much

of a problem." Usami replied. "Hey, do you think that you can fit Dodecamon inside of your bag?" Usami asked the light blue-haired lad. "No way am I going

inside that thing!" Dodecamon complained. "Oh well can you at least store it inside of your Digivice?" Usami queried. "Store inside my Digivice? What are

you talking about?" Yuzen inquired in bewilderment. "Didn't you know that Digimon could be stored inside of Digivices?" Blastermon asked. "I didn't even

know that." Dodecamon admitted. "Well all you would have to do is this." Usami told Yuzen as she gave him the directions on how to store Dodecamon

inside his Digivice. "Hey hold on, don't give him the…" before Dodecamon could finish his sentence he was stored inside the Digivice. "At least that shut him

up." Yuzen mumbled. "Come on, Blastermon." Usami told her partner as it crawled into her bag. "Are you ready?" Usami asked Yuzen. "Let's just get this

over with." Yuzen somberly muttered as the duo began to walk towards the town entrance. After a short while they had arrived in front of the entrance to

the town. "This place isn't as small or ruined as I would have expected." Yuzen admitted. "Haven't you ever seen a regular town like this?" Usami asked to

the light blue-haired lad. "Regular, huh? I can't exactly say that I have." Yuzen replied as the duo walked into the town. "This place is pretty lively." Usami

giggled as they walked through the colorful streets that were crowded with quite a large amount of people. "I guess this town must be free of the Digi

Kingdom's influence. Either that or they're so delusional and ignorant towards the truth about the world." Yuzen muttered. "Aw come on, I'm sure that

they're just happy to be alive." Usami bubbly told the light blue-haired lad. "Usami's right, plus from the looks of things there don't appear to be any

Digimon in this town." Blastermon whispered as it slightly poked its head out from Usami's bag. "*sigh* You guys are too positive for your own good." Yuzen

cynically told the duo. "So anyways do you think that there are any pawn shops in this town?" Usami queried to the lad. "Who knows? Though why does it

matter?" Yuzen asked in response. "Well I'll need to find someone to sell my jewel too so I can make a profit." Usami replied. "Should you really look for a

pawn shop in a place like this? I mean if that thing is as valuable as those Digimon from before said it was then you can't afford to sell it so easily." Yuzen

told the silver-haired lass. "But how am I going to make any money if I can't sell my jewels?" Usami asked in dismay to the light blue-haired lad. "Worry

about that later, we just need to get out of this town as fast as possible so that we can get to Romain City already." Yuzen answered to the bubbly young

lass.

* * *

><p>The duo walked through the somewhat crowded streets as they attempted to avoid suspicion. "Hey, look there's a pawn shop!" Usami buoyantly<p>

expressed as she pointed over to a small shop. "Hold on, we're not here to get distracted by things like that." Yuzen told the lass as he prevented her from

heading over to the shop. "Don't worry I just need to exchange some of my other jewels and afterwards we can leave the town." Usami assured the lad,

who begrudgingly let the lass leave. "I might as well look around for a bit." Yuzen thought to himself as he instead opted to sit on a bench. "*sigh* Even if

we made it here in five days there's no real guarantee that we'll be able to make it to Romain City in a week." Yuzen uttered to himself as he looked on at

the lively streets. "There's something about this city that I don't like." Yuzen thought to himself. "Darn it, there was another brawl?" a man asked as he

talked with a woman. "Yeah, no one's sure what it was about but it had something to do with Kizkin." the woman replied. "Kizkin? Tsk that delinquent." the

man muttered in annoyance. "There's no need to be so mad at him." the woman told the man. "Why not? That guy and his gang of miscreants are always

causing such a ruckus all of the time." the man retorted. "Kizkin?" Yuzen thought to himself, seemingly recognizing that name. "So he's here too, huh?"

Yuzen uttered as he stood up from the bench. "Excuse me, sir. But do you happen to know where this Kizken guy is?" Yuzen queried as he interrupted the

duo's conversation. "Why does it matter to you, kid?" the man inquired in response. "I'm back!" Usami called out as she regrouped with the light blue-haired

lad after some time had passed. "Sorry for that wait." the silver-haired lass told the lad. "That doesn't matter. Come on, I have somewhere that I need to

go." Yuzen replied as he walked in a different direction from the path that he and Usami had needed to take in order to leave the town. "But we have to

follow our current path to ensure that we make it to Romain City." Blastermon informed the lad as it poked its head out of Usami's bag. "I'll be done in an

instant." Yuzen replied to the beaver-like Digimon as he left the duo behind. "Should we really be getting off course so often because of all these

distractions?" Blastermon queried to the silver-haired lass. "Who knows? Though let's follow him anyways." Usami replied. "But…." "Don't worry I'm sure he

knows what he's doing." Usami assured her partner as the duo followed after the sunglasses wearing lad. "Kizkin…" Yuzen somberly mumbled to himself

while he walked through the streets. The lad seemingly exited the town as he then walked through various trees and bushes. "There it is." Yuzen mumbled

as he looked ahead and noticed a warehouse. "Hold on!" Usami called out to the lad as she regrouped with him. "What is this place?" Usami queried to the

lad, who ignored her in response and instead walked up to the warehouse entry. "Come on out, Shun!" Yuzen declared as he knocked on the door. "Who is

that at the door?" a dark green-haired lad asked as he casually sat in a chair. "Not sure, hey you guys! Go get the door!" another individual declared.

"Right away." one of the various people stated as he approached the door. "Quiet down already! I'm already opening it!" the lad declared as he opened up

the entrance to see Yuzen and Usami. "W…who are you?" the lad asked. "Get out of the way." Yuzen casually declared as he pushed the lad aside and

proceeded to enter the warehouse. "Wait for me!" Usami exclaimed as she followed Yuzen. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" the people angrily

asked Yuzen at his intrusion of their hideout. "Come on out, Shun!" Yuzen called out. "That voice…" the dark green-haired lad muttered. "Hey you runt! How

dare you refer to the Boss like that!" the lad who stood next to the green-haired individual declared. He had brown hair and brunette colored eyes. He wore

a yellow jacket, which had white and red outlines and underneath the jacket he wore a white shirt. He also wore black jeans, had yellow shoes and wore

white and red colored headphones, which he kept around his neck and finally he wore a red orange colored bandana. "Who the hell are you supposed to

be?" Yuzen asked the brown haired man. "That's our question!" the man retorted. "Calm down, Davin." the dark green-haired individual declared. "But…

Boss, I the honorable Davin am most…""Hey, are you Shun?" Yuzen asked as he interrupted the brown-haired man. "That's Master Kizkin to you, punk!"

Davin retorted as the dark green-haired individual stood up atop of the chair. "B…boss!" the other individuals muttered in shock as the man back flipped off

of the chair. He then twirled once before landing perfectly on his feet. "Amazing!" Usami expressed in amazement. "So it was you…" Yuzen muttered in a

bored tone. "No, I'm the greatest, the most spectacular, the dazzling star….Master…. *snaps finger*" "KIZKIN!" the rest of the individuals roared in

excitement at the dark green-haired lad's statement. "It's been a long time, Yuzen." Kizkin declared as he stood up and looked over at the lad. His eyes

were of a dark green color. "Yeah it has been a while, Shun." replied the unimpressed Yuzen. The dark green-haired individual's attire consisted of a dark

green leather jacket, a white undershirt and jet black colored pants. He also sported dark green colored dress shoes and black and silver colored earrings on

both of his ears. "So why are you living in this….Hey!" Yuzen expressed in irritation as Kizkin pushed him aside while he walked up to Usami. "Excuse me

miss, but do you have a band aid?" Kizkin asked Usami. "Hmm nope, why do you ask?" Usami asked in response. "I scraped my knee falling for you." Kizkin

flirtatiously winked.

* * *

><p>"That's our boss." Davin grinned as he shook his head while the rest of the gang cheered for their leader's lame line. "Hahaha you're funny." Usami<p>

laughed as Yuzen shook his head in embarrassment. "Anyways Shun, what are you doing here?" the light blue-haired lad queried to the man. "Hey, you

punk! Don't talk to our boss like that!" Davin declared as the rest of the gang attempted to attack the lad for barging into their lair. "All of you stand back

and leave, I know this guy." Kizkin told the group as they followed his commands as everyone but Davin stuck around. "How do you know this guy?" Davin

asked. "He's an underling as mine from the past." Kizkin smirked. "You wish." Yuzen retorted. "So what are you doing here, Yuzen? I thought that you stuck

around at home with Roseo." Kizkin inquired to the lad. "I just decided to go out on a journey recently while Roseo stayed back home with Maple." Yuzen

replied. "Those guys are still together?" Kizkin queried in confusion. "Who knows?" Yuzen shrugged. "But why are you here causing trouble in this town and

along with that, why are you a part of a gang?" Yuzen queried to the dark green-haired lad. "Hmph, why wouldn't I come to this town? After all you've seen

it. It's free of the control of the Digimon and it's not a dump like most other places especially that Mirai Village." Kizkin answered with a condescending tone.

"You idiot don't go on and say things like that when that's your hometown." Yuzen retorted to his old acquaintance. "I left that place for a reason, little

man." Kizkin mockingly stated in response. "I don't get it, he's not that much taller than you." Usami whispered to Yuzen. "Even so, that doesn't completely

answer my question. Why are you here?" Yuzen queried. "Are you deaf? The Boss already gave you his answer." Davin told the light blue-haired lad. "You

can't fool me. I've already known you for a long enough time to know that that's not why you came here." Yuzen declared to Kizkin. "Heh did you hit your

head on your way here? I've got nothing more to say to you." Kizkin replied as he then grabbed Yuzen by his collar. "I'll tell you what. I'll let your little stunt

from before go off free without any consequences if you leave the town now." Kizkin declared as he then noticed a strange device in Yuzen's pocket. "I'm not

leaving until you give me answers!" Yuzen stated in response to the dark green-haired lad's words. "Is that so? Hmph you're still as annoying as ever."

Kizkin snickered as he then put down Yuzen's sunglasses and pushed him back. "You're really starting to get me angry." Yuzen told the lad as he quickly

regained his balance. "I've already told you, I don't have anything else to say to you anymore." Kizkin replied as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the other

gang members had entered the room as a few of them then grabbed Yuzen. "Get off of me!" Yuzen exclaimed to the various members. "It was a fun little

reunion while it lasted, Yuzen. Now toss him out of here, boys!" Kizkin commanded. "I'll be back, Shun!" Yuzen declared as he was then dragged out of the

room. "Sorry but I don't do encores. Though you can still stay." Kizkin winked towards Usami. "Sorry, I'm already traveling with that guy." Usami stated as

she pointed at Yuzen while Kizkin then looked at her bag. "Then leave." Kizkin bluntly declared. "Alright, well later!" Usami cheerfully told the lad as she

followed after her companion. "Those guys…" Kizkin muttered to himself as he watched them leave. "Now stay out, punk. If you choose to return then you'll

have to deal with the honorable Davin." Davin declared to Yuzen and Usami on the outside of the warehouse. "Who's that?" Usami queried in confusion.

"That is I, the honorable….Hey don't leave while I talk to you!" Davin exclaimed while Yuzen walked away as Usami then followed and they left in the middle

of the brown-haired man's dialogue. "That was a waste of time." Yuzen expressed as he and Usami sat on a bench in the streets of the town. "Well that

Kizkin guy was pretty funny." Usami stated. "Though I still don't see why you needed to go see him." Blastermon stated as it slightly popped its head out of

Usami's bag. "*sigh* That guy's from my hometown and he's been away for a while, so the least I could do is find out why he left to begin with." Yuzen

replied. "But he already told you why he left." Usami informed the light blue-haired lad. "Like I'd believe that he would leave for such a simple reason."

Yuzen muttered. "I can understand your desire to learn about your old acquaintance but we have a schedule to follow." Blastermon whispered to the duo. "If

we don't reach Romain City in the time that we had previously set then it could really affect the overall chances of you succeeding in your goal." Blastermon

then added along. "Fine, I understand." Yuzen begrudgingly replied. "Besides that idiot Dodecamon would probably bite my head off if we got delayed like

this." Yuzen added along. "Speaking of which I can't believe how quiet he's been." Usami stated. "Neither can I. Honestly if I knew he was this easy to shut

up then I would have…What!?" Yuzen mumbled in astonishment as he looked into his pocket. "What's wrong?" Usami queried to the sunglasses wearing lad,

who frantically searched his pockets. "Did something happen?" Blastermon inquired. "T…the Digivice…it's gone." Yuzen muttered to the duo's astonishment.

"What!? How could you have lost it?" Blastermon asked in shock. "I'm not sure, it was in my pocket all this time." Yuzen stated in response. "Maybe you

dropped it somewhere?" Usami suggested. "Like I'd do something as dumb as that." Yuzen retorted. "Well you did lose it to begin with so…I'm sorry."

Blastermon apologized as Yuzen glared at it in irritation.

* * *

><p>"Then where can it possibly be?" Usami inquired. "It can't be….Damn it!" Yuzen cursed in annoyance as he got up from the bench and began to dash<p>

away. "Wait, where are you going!?" Usami called out to the lad as she began to follow him. "Damn you, Shun." Yuzen thought to himself as he ran towards

Kizkin's warehouse. "Kehahaha, you're such a fool, Yuzen." Kizkin snickered as he held the light blue-haired individual's Digivice. "Boss…isn't that…?" "Yeah

that's right. I stole this from my old underling." Kizkin laughed. "Why do those guys have a Digivice?" Davin queried to his leader. "Who knows? Though it's

fortunate for us because now we have another valuable item to sell to that guy." Kizkin answered to Davin. "Hah well it does look pretty good. In fact it

almost looks as advanced as your Digivice." Davin stated. "No! My Digivice is the greatest, a gift from the heavens themselves! A device meant solely for the

greatest most magnificent person in the world!" Kizkin dramatically declared as he began to dynamically pose. "Who is the greatest in the world?" Kizkin

queried to Davin. "Master Kizken." Davin answered in a slightly dull tone. "Who is the most dazzling in the world?" Kizkin asked once more. "Master Kizkin."

Davin declared as other members joined him in his response. "Who is the most skilled in the world?" the man asked. "Master Kizkin!" Davin and even more

members answered with a more excited tone. "Who is the most fabulous being who ever existed!?" Kizkin inquired. "MASTER KIZKIN!" Davin and the rest of

the gang enthusiastically answered. "OH YES! But before we get carried away, let's give a special thanks to that simpleton Yuzen because without his

stupidity we might have needed a bit more time to prepare for our grand meeting." Kizkin snickered as the gang cheered. "Now let's go, men! The

preparations have already been made so now all we need to do is reach the rendezvous point." Kizkin announced as they all prepared to depart. "It's only a

matter of time." Kizkin grinned as he and the rest of his gang left the warehouse. "My lord, Kizkin and the other humans should be here soon." stated a

gorilla-like creature. It had snow colored fur and the parts of its body that was not covered in fur had a slate color scheme. It had blue eyes and sharp

canine teeth along with large hands and feet. It had a muscular build and had a black colored cannon infused into its right arm with various wires protruding

from its shoulder. It sported purple wrist tape on its arm which contained the cannon and on its left leg it sported three belts. "I am aware of that

Gorillamon." a shadowy figured individual declared. "My apologizes." Gorillamon said to the shadow. "Silence. Get the preparations for our meeting ready."

the shadow declared. "Hey, Shun! Open up!" Yuzen demanded as he pounded on the gate of the warehouse. "Maybe he went to bed?" Usami suggested.

"It's only two in the afternoon." Blastermon muttered. "Yep! He has to be asleep." Usami declared as she unknowingly ignored her partner. "Maybe there's

a back entrance." Yuzen thought to himself as he quickly went to the back part of the warehouse. "Hey Davin, did you remember to lock the backdoor?"

Kizkin queried to the brown-haired individual. "Of course." Davin assured his boss. "Lucky us, they literally left the door wide open." Yuzen expressed as he

then entered the warehouse. "Hmm but why would he go to sleep now?" Usami wondered, being oblivious to Yuzen's departure. "Um Usami…" Blastermon

muttered. "Hey come over here!" Yuzen exclaimed to the silver-haired lass. "What is it?" Usami asked as she ran up to him. "Shun's not here." Yuzen

answered. "So where can he have possibly gone?" Blastermon queried. "I'm not sure, but come on. If I'm right then they should have gone this way." Yuzen

declared as he and his companions had then dashed into the forest. "Geez I can't believe that your Digivice got stolen again. You really should be more

careful." Usami expressed to the light blue-haired lad as they ran through the forest. "You're the last one who should be telling me that, especially when

you're the one who stole it last time!" Yuzen retorted as they continued to chase after Kizkin. "Boss, are you sure that we're ready to meet with them?"

Davin asked Kizkin as the duo along with the rest of the gang continued to walk through the forest. "Of course, I wouldn't be going to them if I wasn't

positive that we were ready." Kizkin replied. "Then why is everyone here?" Davin queried in response. "Just insurance, while I know that I could handle

whatever they throw at me on my own that doesn't mean that I wouldn't need you all to be there for support." Kizkin answered. "Besides, I've still got

something in mind." Kizkin smirked as the group continued to walk through the forest at a subtle rate. "Shun!" a voice called out. "So you've come." Kizkin

chuckled as he looked back to notice that Yuzen and Usami had caught up with them. "Give me back my Digivice." Yuzen demanded to the dark green-

haired lad. "I figured that you'd find out that I took your Digivice but I didn't think you'd be so slow." Kizkin expressed to the sunglasses wearing lad. "How

do you know what a Digivice is?" Usami inquired in confusion. "Isn't it obvious?" Kizkin arrogantly smiled as he held out a Digivice of his own. It was of a

smooth rectangular shape and unlike that of Yuzen's was of a silver and black color scheme and had a dark gray touch screen along with an orange colored

button at the bottom of the device and an emerald gem embedded into the back part of the device. "A Digivice?" Blastermon mumbled in astonishment. "So

you've got one too." Yuzen muttered. "Yeah, though I'm surprised a punk like you has one at all. I mean whatever happened to all that anti-Digimon

nonsense you used to spout all the time?" Kizkin mockingly questioned to the lad. "Oh he still does that." Usami answered to Yuzen's chagrin. "That doesn't

matter now, just hand over my Digivice and I won't have to hurt you." Yuzen declared. "H…how dare you disrespect my Boss!" an angered Davin yelled.

* * *

><p>"That reminds me, Davin take care of the Digimon they have." Kizkin commanded to the brown-haired man, who in response took out a golden brown<p>

and white colored Digivice. It was of a rounder shape and had more black buttons on the corner of the right side. "Go Oxmon!" Davin declared as he pressed

a button on his Digivice and from it appeared a somewhat miniature sized quadruped ox-like Digimon. It had dark brown eyes, black snout, a white symbol

in between its eyes and mostly had bronze colored fur and a white underbelly. Its hooves were of a dark brown color scheme and at its ankles it had red and

yellow cuffs. It also had a long bronze colored tail with the tip of said tail seemingly resembling a red ball and along with that it had medium sized dark

brown horns. "Another Digimon." Yuzen bitterly uttered. "Ox Blast!" Oxmon declared as it swung its tail at Usami and released a red orb from the tip of its

tail. In response Usami avoided the orb as Blastermon quickly jumped out of Usami's bag. "Let's go everyone. Davin can take care of these small fry." Kizkin

told the rest of the gang as they walked away. "Hold on!" Yuzen called out to the dark green-haired lad as he attempted to follow him before being stopped

by Oxmon. "That guy's got some pretty impressive deduction skills if he was able to notice me." expressed an impressed Blastermon. "I don't have time for

this." Yuzen thought to himself as he watched Kizkin walk away. "Hey, you can take care of him alone, right?" Yuzen asked Usami. "Of course." Usami

confidently assured to her companion. "I, the honorable Davin, am offended by your overconfidence." Davin declared. "Who's Davin?" Usami ignorantly

uttered. "I am!" Davin retorted. "Am what?" Usami added along. "W…what's wrong with her?" Davin expressed in slight irritation. "Who knows?" Yuzen

replied while he walked past Davin with ease. "You're not going anywhere!" Oxmon roared as it charged towards the light blue-haired lad. "Leave him

alone!" Blastermon exclaimed as it blasted at the ox-like Digimon. But in response Oxmon avoided the beaver-like Digimon's attack and charged towards it

instead. "GAH!" Blastermon wailed while Oxmon sent it flying. "Hey! Get back here!" Davin shouted as he noticed Yuzen escape. "Stop right there, Davin."

Oxmon declared to his partner, who attempted to chase after Yuzen. "What is it?" Davin asked in response. "These two are out opponents. If we don't give

them our full attention in this fight then we may very well lose." Oxmon replied to the brown-haired man. "Are you sure? The girl is a ditz and that Digimon

must not be very skilled if you were able to send it flying so easi…What?" Davin expressed in astonishment as he then noticed that Blastermon was already

on its feet. "They're better than you think." Oxmon grinned. "We're here." Kizkin expressed as he and his underlings arrived in front of a small building. "You

guys stay out here, I'll go in alone." Kizkin told his gang. "But boss, what if things get messy?" one of the underlings asked. "Don't worry. I've still got this

guy." Kizkin declared while he held out his Digivice. Then a green light had emerged from the Digivice as suddenly an individual had leaped out of the

device. It was a bipedal weasel-like Digimon. It had a dark gray colored head with small ears, with the inner parts of each ear being of a green color. Its

eyes had a black, dark green and white color scheme and it had a small black nose along with two white whiskers on both sides of its face and when it

opened its mouth two pointed teeth could be seen. Its body had a green color scheme with it having dark gray colored arms and it sported a black symbol

on the center of its chest. Finally it had a long dark green tail, dark green colored feet and its arms were wrapped in white wrist tape. "Is it finally time?" the

weasel-like Digimon queried. "Yeah, let's go, Kamaimon." Kizkin declared while the duo then entered the building. They had entered into a large unlit room,

which seemed to be void of any other individuals. "That guy really does overdo it with the whole darkness thing." Kamaimon expressed in boredom. "Don't

worry. This room will be lightened up by the radiance known as, me." Kizkin dynamically declared. "It's been a long time." a voice declared. "Hey, come out

already. We don't have time for any of your games." Kamaimon stated in response to the voice. "As impatient as ever." the voice declared as a figured stood

in the shadows. "Great, how am I supposed to get through all of those guys?" Yuzen thought to himself while he had hid behind a tree after arriving to

where Kizkin and his gang had arrived. "Hey Blastermon, do you think you could handle this?" Usami asked her partner. "It'll be a hassle but I'll see what I

can do." Blastermon replied as the duo prepared to battle against Davin and Oxmon. "I'm surprised that you two are here alone." the shadow declared. "We

can say the same to you." Kamaimon retorted. "Enough already, let's get down to business already. Besides after I dazzle you with my excellence I'm sure

that we'll never have to meet with each other again." Kizkin brashly announced. "Fine, then shall we get down to business?" the shadow declared while the

room was suddenly lit. It was a creature that resembled a devil. It had an overall black color scheme with red Marks of Evil lying on its chest and various

other parts of its body. It also had red eyes and seemed to be wearing a helmet with a grayish white symbol on the center of its forehead. It also had a skull

symbol on both of its shoulders and its right knee and was decorated with various buckled straps. It wore large boots and had very long arms with sharp

claws as on its right arm it wore tattered brown raps. It also had large wings which were filled with various holes. "Yeah, let's get this meeting underway,

Devimon." Kizkin deviously smirked.

* * *

><p>Narration: After meeting with an old acquaintance of his, Yuzen has been placed into a dangerous situation as not only has he been robbed of his Digivice but the unknown threat of the Evil Digimon, Devimon and Kizkin's alliance risks the chance of another crisis.<p>

Major Events (11/9/9996): Yuzen and the others arrive at Dawn Town.

Yuzen discovers the ability to store Dodecamon into his Digivice.

Kizkin, an old acquaintance of Yuzen's, is introduced and is revealed to be the leader of a gang in Dawn Town.

Yuzen reunites with Kizkin as Usami and Blastermon meet him for the first time.

Kizkin steals Yuzen's Digivice and is revealed to be in an alliance with a Digimon known as Devimon.

Characters:

Yuzen

Usami

Kizkin (debut)

Davin (debut)

Kizkin's gang (debut)

Citizens

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Yuzen's)

Blastermon (Usami's)

Kamaimon (Kizkin's, debut)

Oxmon (Davin's, debut)

Devimon (debut)

Gorillamon (debut)


	7. Ch 7:Digivolution, the Mystery Revealed?

Digimon Future

Chapter 7: Digivolution, the Mystery Uncovered?

Narration: Yuzen's Digivice has been stolen by the eccentric lad known as Kizkin. The dangers of this crisis along with Kizkin and Devimon's alliance present a new challenge.

* * *

><p>"Fine, then shall we get down to business?" Devimon asked the dark green-haired lad and the weasel-like Digimon as he emerged from the shadows.<p>

"Yeah, let's get this meeting underway, Devimon." Kizkin deviously smirked. "How am I supposed to get past these guys?" Yuzen thought to himself as he

hid behind a tree. "Ox Blast!" Oxmon declared as it swung its tail at Usami and Blastermon and released a red orb from the tip of its tail at the duo. "That

was close." Blastermon expressed as it and Usami quickly avoided the attack. "You two are pretty good at fleeing, but how good is your offense?" Davin

queried to the silver-haired lass and the beaver-like Digimon. "We were not fleeing!" Blastermon retorted. "Yeah! We were just running away!" Usami added

along. "They mean the same thing." Blastermon muttered in embarrassment. "Kizkin, you know the reason for our meeting, right?" Devimon queried to the

lad. "Yeah, it's a meeting to assure a union between the two of us." Kizkin replied to the Evil Digimon. "Indeed, a human existing in a world run by Digimon

is almost the most insufferable way to live." Devimon declared. "And being a Digimon who is neither a part of the Digi Kingdom nor an ally to humans isn't

exactly much better either." Kamaimon added along. "So what better way to insure both of our survival than to form an alliance? I'm sure that you've

struggled quite a bit during your life time. So it is refreshing to see that you are willing to side with me." Devimon stated. "It's what's best for both me and

my gang. You see we don't necessarily have quite a good reputation in our village. So our resources aren't exactly as diverse and valuable asyours are."

Kizkin said in response to Devimon. "I'm well aware of that, after all we have been trading with each other for quite some time." Devimon replied. "I guess

you're right. By the way I have another thing that you might be interested in." Kizkin declared as he took Yuzen's Digivice out from his pocket and showed it

to the Evil Digimon. "A Digivice?" Devimon uttered in confusion. "Yeah, it's not like the one I have but it seems to be pretty useful." Kizkin answered to the

demonic being. "Where did you get yourself a second Digivice?" Devimon inquired to the dark green-haired lad. "Hmph well I got it from some random

sucker a while ago." Kizkin smugly answered. "It couldn't have been someone random for you to have obtained a device of that kind of level." Devimon

informed the pompous man. "I guess so, but don't worry it was no one of any real importance. After all it was so embarrassingly easy for me to take this

thing away from them." Kizkin bragged. "So did you plan on selling that Digivice to me?" Devimon queried to the dark green-haired lad. "Possibly, though

I'm in no rush to get this meeting out of the way so the matter on this Digivice can wait until later." Kizkin smirked as he then placed the Digivice back into

his pocket. "Very well, though may I ask you a question?" Devimon asked. "What is it?" Kizkin queried in confusion. "What do you know about Digivolution?"

Devimon inquired in response. "Digivolution? Isn't that just when a Digimon evolves from one stage to another?" Kizkin uttered. "Well you could say that

that's some of the basics of the concept but are you aware of why Digivolution is such a treasured thing in this world?" Devimon queried to the duo. "Not

really." Kizkin replied in ignorance. "What about you, Kamaimon?" Devimon queried to the weasel-like Digimon. "Digivolution is so valued in this world

because it's what allows Digimon to reach higher levels of power. As opposed to regular evolution found among other species our Digivolution transcends to

a much higher plain of existence that makes the status of Digimon as the dominant beings all but obvious." Kamaimon dully replied to the Evil Digimon.

"Dominance is trivial when you're as amazing as I am." Kizkin boasted. "Get over yourself." Kamaimon muttered in annoyance. "Digivolution, it's a mystery

even to experienced individuals such as myself. To think that something so common and necessary to live is such a mystery is almost mind boggling,

wouldn't you agree?" Devimon queried to the duo. "Eh, who knows? I can personally care less." Kizkin nonchalantly replied as he put his fingers through his

hair, seemingly losing interest in the discussion. "Aren't you over exaggerating on this whole mystery thing? I mean I can understand that it is rare to see

Digimon ever reach their full potential but Digivolution can't seriously be that much of an enigma." Kamaimon stated to the Evil Digimon. "You're current

form alone should make it obvious enough." Kamaimon added along. "You could say that, though my current form is nothing more than Champion level."

Devimon stated. "Though personally my own evolutionary standing means nothing to me." Devimon admitted to the weasel-like Digimon and the pompous

dark green-haired lad, who simply tossed Yuzen's Digivice around, not even caring for the ongoing conversation. "Then why the hell are you asking us such

idiotic things if you don't care about Digivolution?" Kamaimon rudely queried. "You misunderstand me, Kamaimon. I ask you of Digivolution not for my own

benefit, but to discover just how informed you were on the concept in general." Devimon declared. "Why would you do that?" Kizkin asked, still not really

caring much for what they were discussing. "Are you aware of the various other methods of Digivolution?" Devimon asked. "I'm not necessarily an expert on

any of them but I'm vaguely familiar with most methods." Kamaimon answered. "Each of those methods while distinct all serve the same purpose, survival."

Devimon expressed. "Survival against the world, survival against limitations themselves, the strength to survive against not only each other but the

strength to survive and dominate all those who oppose the power of the superior beings." Devimon added along as Kamaimon silently looked on.

* * *

><p>"Humans play a role in that survival as well." Devimon then declared. "Yeah, they're the sacrifices who pay for being powerless against Digimon."<p>

Kamaimon answered. "Not entirely. You see, from experiences in the past it has been deduced that the bonds between human and Digimon has in fact

increased the growth of said Digimon along with speeding up their Digivolution process and opening up a path to allow a Digimon to achieve almost divine

abilities." Devimon expressed to the duo. "What nonsense." Kamaimon retorted in response to the Evil Digimon's statement. "The only thing humans are

good for is being a vessel to balance any excessive power that could potentially damage my very being. Other than that I have no use for such pathetic

beings." Kamaimon declared as Kizkin smirked. "Heh, I can care less as well." Kizkin stated to the weasel-like Digimon, who simply glared at him in

response. "Rather than going on and showing off your egos how about we get down to business already?" Kizkin queried to the duo. "After all, this isn't

about your Digivolution nonsense or any other useless crap like that. It's about my financial needs." Kizkin declared. "Damn it, how am I supposed to get my

Digivice back without having to deal with those idiot underlings?" Yuzen wondered to himself. "This is all that weirdo girl's fault. If it wasn't for her than I

wouldn't have gotten distracted!" Yuzen thought to himself, trying to find an excuse to pin the blame on Usami. "I swear that I'm going to get her back for

this…and that idiot Shun too." Yuzen muttered to himself. "Darn it, how long do you plan on running away as opposed to actually fighting directly against

us?" Oxmon asked in annoyance. "How dishonorable of you to not respond to the passionate battling of your opponents, face us you cowards!" Davin

exclaimed to Usami and Blastermon. "Hey Usami, do you think that Dodecamon was saved yet?" Blastermon queried to its partner. "Hmmm nope." Usami

replied. "Well I guess we'll have to keep on prolonging this until he is saved. Even if we could beat these guys as things are now, we'd surely have to fight

against the rest of the gang and that troublesome leader of theirs as well." Blastermon expressed as it and Usami continued to dodge Oxmon's attacks. "If

he was able to spot me and his subordinate has a Digimon of their own then it's not a stretch to say that he also possesses a Digimon." Blastermon informed

his partner. "What kind of Digimon do you think it is?" Usami inquired to the beaver-like Digimon. "I'm not sure but I hope that those two don't get in too

big a crisis. After all even with Dodecamon we'd still be severely outnumbered." Blastermon answered to the silver-haired lass. "I wonder how that guy is

doing." Usami thought to herself as she wondered on Yuzen's progress in saving Dodecamon. "Should I just beat them all up?" Yuzen asked himself as he

pondered on about what to do. "Nah, that'd take too long." Yuzen expressed as he continued to think about what to do. "Come to think about it, what

exactly is he doing in there?" Yuzen wondered to himself as he questioned the reasoning for Kizkin's actions. "Hmhmhm, well if you're really so focused on

satisfying your financial needs then let's get down to business." Devimon declared as he pulled out a bag and tossed it over to the duo. "What is that?"

Kamaimon queried as Kizkin opened up the bag and was overjoyed to see various jewels and other valuable possessions. "Amazing, you sure are pretty

useful to us." Kizkin grinned while he admired the jewels. "How in the world did you obtain all of that?" Kamaimon queried to the Evil Digimon. "I would

rather avoid going into detail about the methods I use to obtain my resources." Devimon answered. "Eh, all that matters is that we have the treasures. I can

care less about what you do to get it." Kizkin admitted. "Just because this imbecile is willing to let you slide doesn't mean I will. Tell me how you gained all

of that treasure!" Kamaimon demanded. "If you really insist on knowing then I guess I'll tell you. My group works to assassinate those involved with the Digi

Kingdom." Devimon answered to the weasel-like Digimon. "How did you gain all of that through working with humans?" Kamaimon queried in response. "You

would be surprised. But aside from that it's not only humans who provide me with all of that, there are also various Digimon out there that detest the Digi

Kingdom and would take any possible means to insure that they were all wiped out." Devimon added along. "Heh, taking out and betraying your own kind?

How lowly." Kizkin mockingly expressed to the two Digimon. "You would know a thing or two about betrayal." Devimon stated to the lad, who was

momentarily stunned by those words before shrugging them off. "Well let's move on from this topic. After all I'm sure that you have a lot to gain from this."

Kizkin declared as he once again took out Yuzen's Digivice. "Hold on, I still have questions to ask him!" Kamaimon exclaimed to the dark green-haired man.

"Forget about that for now. After all I still have to go exchange all of this after we're finished here." Kizkin responded as Devimon silently looked at the duo.

"Before we continue our discussion let's move to a more private location." Devimon suggested. "What's wrong with this place?" Kizkin asked to the Evil

Digimon. "Nothing in particular but we'd be vulnerable if someone happened to overhear our discussion or if we were attacked by any of our enemies."

Devimon answered. "There's nothing to worry about. My loyal subordinates would deal with any inconveniences." Kizkin brashly declared. "Pfft, I doubt it.

Those guys are even more useless than you are, so for this one time I think that I'll agree with Devimon." Kamaimon expressed to the offended gang leader.

"Well then, follow me." Devimon declared as he let out a hidden smirk while the duo followed him and they departed to a lower level in the building.

* * *

><p>"How do you think Master Kizkin is doing in there?" one of the gang members asked. "Heh, he'll be fine. Regardless at whether the guys we're working<p>

with are Digimon, that man is way too strong to be tricked and he'll make those guys bow to his greatness." another gang member answered as they all

stood outside of the building waiting for their leader. "Usami, I recommend that we fight these guys seriously. Otherwise we'll be stuck running around here

all day!" Blastermon expressed to its partner as they continued to run away from Oxmon's attacks. "I guess you have a point." Usami replied to the

Digimon. "Oxmon, if they're so powerful than why is it that all they've done is run away?" Davin queried to the ox-like Digimon. "They must be hoping that

by keeping us preoccupied that their companion can somehow regain his lost Digivice from the others." Oxmon replied. "Hah! It's unfortunate for you but

The Boss won't be giving up that Digivice so easily. That comrade of yours is doomed to fail, regardless of whether he even manages to make it past the

rest of the crew." Davin expressed as he scoffed at the possibility of Yuzen actually succeeding. "If you truly want to assist him then your best option is

to defeat us in combat." Oxmon declared. "We'll I guess we've got no choice then. Let's do this, Usami!" Blastermon called out to the silver-haired lass.

"Yeah!" Usami replied as she held out her Digivice. "Huh? What's going on?" a gang member asked while a strange gray mist surrounded the area. One after

another they began to lose consciousness as the strange mist enveloped the area. "Alright, Blastermon Digi….Look out!" Usami exclaimed as she pushed the

beaver-like Digimon out of the way as a purple blast struck the area where the duo was previously standing on and caused an explosion. "W….what was

that!?" Davin queried in shock as another blast pelted Oxmon. "GAH!" the ox-like Digimon wailed while it was floored by the surprise attack. "Oxmon!" Davin

called out in concern for his partner. "Get down!" Usami exclaimed as she pushed the brown-haired man out of the way from another stray blast.

"Wait….what just happened?" Yuzen ignorantly asked as he looked over and noticed that all of the gang members who were previously guarding the

entrance all lied on the ground, having lost consciousness. "Alright, now's my chance." Yuzen thought to himself as he covered his mouth and ran past the

various bodies which lied all over the floor. Elsewhere Kizkin, Kamaimon and Devimon had arrived in the lower floor which was void of any materials and

appeared to be nothing more than an empty white room. "I can't hear anything from outside the building anymore." Kamaimon expressed. "That is because

this room is soundproof." Devimon answered to the stoic Digimon. "I see, well anyways. On the matter of this Digivice I suggest….hmm let's say one

billion?" Kizkin suggested to the Evil Digimon. Suddenly a strange mist was exerted from small tubes on the ceiling of the room. "What the…?" Kizkin

mumbled as he covered his mouth. "What's the meaning of this?" Kamaimon inquired as it also covered its mouth. "I'll be taking that Digivice now."

Devimon sinisterly declared to the duo. "I knew it!" Kamaimon mumbled as its suspicions of the Evil Digimon were proven correct. "Damn it, this isn't fair...I

wanted to double cross him first!" Kizkin complained, completely ignoring the danger he was in. "Slashing Breath!" Kamaimon exclaimed as it took a deep

breath and then exhaled a powerful gust of wind at the strange mist, which managed to blow all of it away. "Impressive." Devimon mockingly snickered as it

quickly blitzed at the weasel-like Digimon. "GAH!" Kamaimon exclaimed as the Evil Digimon swiftly kicked it in its gut and sent it flying. "Now for you!"

Devimon declared while he then turned around to Kizkin. "Evil Wing!" Devimon called out as it charged at the dark green-haired lad. "I gotta get out of

here!" Kizkin thought to himself while he struggled to move, due to having been effected by the mist. "Darn it…!" Kizkin expressed as he fell over just in

time to avoid Devimon's attack. "Devimon! What is the meaning of this?" Kamaimon angrily asked to the Evil Digimon. "Rather than an alliance between

both of our sides I figured that I might as well take everything you low-leveled fools possess rather than wasting any more of my resources on attempting to

sway you into working for me." Devimon declared to the weasel-like Digimon. "Why you!" Kamaimon dashed at the Evil Digimon, attempting to ignore the

effects of the mist. "Get it together! This is going to be a terrible experience if I don't!" Kizkin told himself as he attempted to shake off the effects of the

mist. "How pitiful." Devimon expressed while it simply slapped the weasel-like Digimon right back into its partner. "Was that necessary!?" Kizkin asked in

irritation while he lied on the ground. "No but it certainly was amusing." Devimon snickered. "Hold on…it all makes sense now! He brought us into this

soundproof room so that my faithful subordinates wouldn't be able to assist us when he attacked!" Kizkin exclaimed. "That's obvious, now shut up!"

Kamaimon expressed to the dark green-haired lad. "Shun!" a voice called out as Yuzen barged into the soundproof room. "Yuzen?" Kizkin mumbled in

astonishment. "I finally found you….Wait, who the hell are those guys?" Yuzen asked while he looked over at Devimon and Kamaimon. "What a moron."

Kamaimon expressed at the sight of the light blue-haired lad while Devimon silently looked on. "….Hahaha! Devimon, you fool! Now that you have incurred

my wrath I will send my loyal subordinate, Yuzen to take care of you!" Kizkin boastfully declared. "I'm not your subordinate…and give me back my Digivice!"

Yuzen demanded to the gang leader. "Now that my lackey is here, the tide of this battle will take a turn for the best." Kizkin smugly announced to the Evil

Digimon, clearly attempting to deceive it.

* * *

><p>"I already told you, I'm not your subordinate!" Yuzen expressed to the dark green-haired lad in annoyance. "*sigh* If only what you said mattered."<p>

Kizkin mockingly retorted. "I'll be taking that Digivice now, Kizkin." Devimon declared as he held out his hand, expecting the lad to hand over the advanced

device. "Hey, hold on a minute you devil-bastard! I'm the only one who's taking that Digivice away from that idiot Shun." Yuzen informed the Evil Digimon.

"I sure am popular." Kizkin grinned. "What's wrong with you?" Kamaimon asked in irritation. "Besides, what do you have to gain from taking someone else's

Digivice. I mean you're a Digimon yourself so it's not like it'd be much help to you." Yuzen expressed to the Evil Digimon. "Taking that Digivice will give me

an advantage against the rest of the rebels in this world." Devimon declared to Yuzen's confusion. "If you truly are the wielder of that Digivice, then you are

a fool to have let it out of your grasp so easily." Devimon expressed while it criticized Yuzen's foolishness. "Who's out there!?" Davin angrily asked as he and

Oxmon ceased their attempts at fighting against Usami and Blastermon. But their question was answered with a frenzy of blasts with the perpetrator behind

the assault being nowhere to be found. "Do you think that's guys alright?" Usami queried to the beaver-like Digimon. "We should probably focus on getting

out of this mess before we go and think about how the others are doing. After all I'm sure that they can take care of themselves just fine without us."

Blastermon answered to the silver-haired lass as they avoided the multiple blasts. "Don't criticize me, you trash! You're just lucky that I'm not in fighting

condition at the moment." Yuzen retorted to the Evil Digimon. "What's going on?" Dodecamon mumbled to itself as it had awoken inside of the Digivice. "Oh

yeah, that Yuzen-moron stored me into the Digivice." Dodecamon bitterly mumbled in the device. "Darn it, if only I knew how to get out of this place. I need

to give that jerk a piece of my mind." Dodecamon expressed inside of the digital space. "Kizkin, I would advise you to hand over that Digivice without

attempting to carry out any of your usual foolish antics." Devimon stated to the dark green-haired lad. "Wind Bullet!" Kamaimon shouted while it took a

deep breath and then released various bullets of compressed air at the Evil Digimon, who simply avoid each of them with ease due to Kamaimon's sloppy

aiming. "If I can just get my Digivice back from Shun….Then I'd be able to take care of this joker with ease." Yuzen thought to himself as he schemed on

what course of action to take against the gang leader and villainous Digimon. "Kizkin, enough fooling around! Let's Digivolve already!" Kamaimon demanded

to its partner. "I can't, I'm not in the right condition to do it." Kizkin replied. "You have got to be kidding me!" Kamaimon anger exclaimed. "Believe me if I

was in the right condition to do it then I'm pretty sure that I would have." Kizkin retorted. "I would love to experience firsthand the strength of that special

Digivolution method that you two possess but unfortunately for you I have much more important things to attend to." Devimon declared as it blitzed at

Kizkin. "Look out!" Yuzen called out to the lad, who was then grabbed by the Evil Digimon. "I could convert you into becoming my underling but you've

already caused enough trouble." Devimon smirked as he then grabbed the Digivice. "D…damn you." Kizkin grumbled as he grabbed onto Devimon's arm.

"Let go of him!" Yuzen demanded to the Digimon while he and Kamaimon rushed at the fiendish individual. "With pleasure." Devimon mockingly declared as

he tossed the dark green-haired boy at the duo, who barring Kamaimon, collided with each other and fell over. "Consider it a blessing that I decided to spare

you. It was a pleasure working with you, Kizkin." Devimon expressed to the group as he flew out of the soundproof room. "Hold on!" Kamaimon exclaimed

as he attempted to chase after the Evil Digimon, only to stop due to still being dazed because of the mist. "This is bad. We can't even see where our

opponent is so there's no way that we can fight back." Blastermon panted as it and Usami became exhausted. "Coward! Show yourself and fight honorably!"

Davin demanded of the perpetrator. "I'm getting tired of having to deal with cowardly opponents." Oxmon expressed in annoyance. "Looks like it's over." a

shadow muttered to itself in the forest. "Well then, looks like I'm done here." it expressed, as the being then leaped out of the trees and landed right in

front of the exhausted duos. "Who are you supposed to be?" Davin asked to the individual. "I'm Gorillamon." the gorilla-like creature declared. "Oh I get it

because he looks like a gorilla and…" "Now's not the time for this." Blastermon expressed to its partner as it cut off the silver-haired lass' childish banter.

"Since my master has already gotten what he needed, there's nothing left for me to do besides crush you weaklings." Gorillamon declared. "You dare and

mock our strength when you had the gall to hide like a coward!" Davin angrily exclaimed. "Shut your mouth, human." Gorillamon declared as he blasted at

Davin. In response Blastermon shot out an attack that deflected Gorillamon's. "Now that I can see you, you're finished!" Oxmon roared as he charged at the

gorilla-like Digimon. "This'll take longer than I would like, so farewell!" Gorillamon expressed while he then leaped into the sky and shot a blast at the

ground right in front of where Oxmon was charging. "Where did he go?" Blastermon queried while dust engulfed the area. "H…he's gone." Davin mumbled as

the gorilla-like Digimon had vanished. "….Davin, let's take care of these fools." Oxmon suggested as it remembered that it and its partner were in the middle

of a battle. "Let's put that on hold for now! Come on, we have to go check on the others!" Davin exclaimed while he ran towards the direction where Kizkin

and the others were. "Huh? What is that?" Usami inquired to Blastermon. "What are you talking about?" Blastermon asked in response as Usami pointed into

the sky. "Huh? T….that's….Devimon!" Blastermon exclaimed in shock. "Devimon?" Usami uttered in confusion. "Those guys are a dangerous kind of Digimon.

Considering the direction that, that particular one is flying I assume that he has something to do with….Come on!" Blastermon called out to the silver-haired

lass, as it worried for what could have happened with Yuzen and Dodecamon. "H…hold on!" Usami exclaimed as she chased after her partner. "Shun, you

idiot! How could you have been dumb enough to not see that betrayal coming?" Yuzen asked to the dark green-haired lad. "There's a reason that he's called

Devimon and the Evil Digimon." Kamaimon added along in annoyance. "Hey, I did see it coming! I was just planning on betraying him after I managed to

take as much of his treasure of possible!" Kizkin retorted. "Forget about that. Now I have to go and chase down that stupid Digimon because of you." Yuzen

expressed as he stood up from the ground. "Everyone!...N….no." Davin mumbled in dismay as he arrived to see all of his companions lying on the ground

unconscious. "Hold on!" Kizkin called out to the sunglasses wearing boy. "What is it?" Yuzen queried as he looked back. "Let's put all of our problems aside

for now and form an alliance." Kizkin declared as Yuzen looked on. "He's got your Digivice and he made a fool of me, so we've both got a reason to hunt him

down." Kizkin added along as he stood up as well. "He did nothing to you that you haven't already done to yourself." Kamaimon mumbled to Kizkin's

annoyance. "So how about it?" Kizkin queried to his old acquaintance who simply glared at him in response.

* * *

><p>Narration: Having been betrayed and humiliated by Devimon, Kizkin now looks for an alliance with his old acquaintance Yuzen. What awaits these two as they each aim to overcome the adversity that stands in their way?<p>

Major Events (11/9/9996): Kizkin and Kamaimon discuss the enigma of Digivolution with Devimon.

Usami and Davin's battle is interrupted when they are attacked by Gorillamon.

Devimon betrays Kizkin and starts an assault against him, his companions and Yuzen's group.

Devimon successfully steals Yuzen's Digivice away from Kizkin and flees.

Kizkin suggests an alliance between himself and Yuzen.

Characters:

Yuzen

Usami

Kizkin

Davin

Kizkin's gang

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Yuzen's, stored)

Blastermon (Usami's)

Kamaimon (Kizkin's)

Oxmon (Davin's)

Devimon

Gorillamon


	8. Ch 8: Farewell Yuzen & Kizkin vs Devimom

Digimon Future

Chapter 8: Farewell! Yuzen & Kizkin vs. Devimon

Narration: Devimon has betrayed Kizkin and taken Yuzen's already stolen Digivice from him. How will Yuzen and Kizkin retaliate against the Evil Pokémon?

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Kizkin called out to the sunglasses wearing boy. "What is it?" Yuzen queried as he looked back. "Let's put all of our problems aside for now<p>

and form an alliance." Kizkin declared as Yuzen looked on. "He's got your Digivice and he made a fool of me, so we've both got a reason to hunt him down."

Kizkin added along as he stood up as well. "So how about it?" Kizkin queried to his old acquaintance who simply glared at him in response. "You've got some

nerve to think that I'd side with you so easily just because you happened to be wronged by the same person who also ended up wronging me." Yuzen stated

to the dark green-haired lad. "Oh come on, if you don't team up with me then you'll just end up losing your Digivice and quite frankly had you been better

at keeping tabs on your valuables all of this could have been easily avoided. No wonder Devimon stole your Digivice." Kizkin expressed to the light blue-

haired boy. "You're the one who stole it from me to begin with and if I recall you're also the one who ended up losing it to that guy as well!" Yuzen retorted

in annoyance at the lad. "If you idiots aren't finished yet, may I remind you that he's getting away!?" Kamaimon shouted to the bickering duo. "He's got a

point. So, truce?" Kizkin queried as he held out his hand. "Truce." Yuzen answered as Kizkin smirked while the sunglasses wearing individual extended his

hand, seemingly to shake Kizkin's. "But that doesn't mean I trust you." Yuzen declared while he grabbed Kizkin by the collar. "Fair enough." Kizkin

nonchalantly chuckled. "And in exchange I want you to not only tell me why you came to Dawn Town but also why you ended up being part of a gang."

Yuzen declared to his old acquaintance. "Let's go!" Kamaimon exclaimed as he exited the room while Kizkin followed after him. "H….hey! Don't ignore me!"

Yuzen called out to the dark green-haired man as he followed after him. "First we'll regroup with my gang and inform them on the sudden turn of events and

along with that we'll think up a strategy to counter Devimon." Kizkin expressed to Yuzen and Kamaimon. "While we're at it we should inform the idiot girl

and her Digimon about the turn of events as well." Yuzen stated in response. "Hey that's a bit mean. I mean you guys are traveling together and you're also

friends as well." Kizkin replied to the sunglasses wearing lad. "We are not friends!" Yuzen retorted. "I don't get you." Kizkin mumbled as the trio arrived at

the entrance to the building. "Alright men! There's been a change of…..W…what?" Kizkin uttered in a mixture of astonishment and dismay as he saw his men

lying on the floor. "Master Kizkin!" Davin called out as he looked over his fallen comrades. "Davin, just what in the world happened to them!?" Kizkin asked

as his usual jocular tone had all but dissipated in his rage. "I'm not sure, while I was battling the silver-haired girl I got ambushed by a Digimon and then

afterwards I came here and by the time I arrived they were all unconscious." Davin replied. "It had to be, the strange mist that Devimon tried to use on us."

Kamaimon stated to the dark green-haired lad. "Devimon…how dare you." Kizkin angrily mumbled as he became determined to avenge his companions.

"Hey, what happened to Dodecamon?" Usami queried while she walked up to Yuzen. "Is he alright?" Blastermon added along. "The Digivice got taken by

Devimon before I could get it back from Shun. So he's in even more danger now." Yuzen replied to the duo. "That's terrible." Usami muttered. "Devimon? It

had to be the one from before!" Blastermon thought to itself. "Hey, you punk! Did you have something to do with this!?" Davin angrily asked to Yuzen.

"These guys were already out by the time I got past them." Yuzen replied. "If only we had been there, we could have avoided this mess." Oxmon uttered

in guilt. "The mist shouldn't have affected them too badly. I'm already feeling like I've gotten past the effects of it, how about you Kizkin?"

Kamaimon asked to the dark green-haired individual. "Yeah…I'm mostly fine." Kizkin answered to the weasel-like Digimon. "Though considering that these

guys breathed in some of it, it might take a while for them to get restored to normal. But they should be regaining consciousness soon enough." Kamaimon

informed to the group. "I see, so that's a weasel Digimon." Usami uttered in awe as she looked at the miniature creature. "Alright, jerks! I'll take care of you

for getting in our way!" Davin declared, determined on fulfilling Kizkin's previous orders. "Wiping you out now will be the perfect warm-up for when we

avenge our previous humiliation and take out Devimon." Oxmon added along as the duo prepared to attack the group. "Hold on, now's not the time to be

fighting. We should focus on assisting our comrades!" Blastermon pleaded to the duo, to no avail. "Here we…." "Hold on." Kizkin called out to the duo as

they stopped to listen to him. "A truce has been called between our two groups. For now they're our allies, at least until we repay Devimon for what he did."

Kizkin declared to his companions as some of the other gang members began to regain consciousness. "An alliance?" Usami muttered. "Are you sure that we

can trust him?" Blastermon queried to the duo. "Not at all." Yuzen bluntly declared. "Then why are we going to work with him?" Blastermon inquired in

response to the light blue-haired lad's answer. "I trust him about as much as I trust the two of you. So don't assume that what he's done is any different

then what the two of you did to us before." Yuzen declared as Blastermon silently looked at him with a displeased expression.

* * *

><p>"M…Master Kizkin?" the members muttered as they began to regain consciousness. "You guys….Are you alright?" Kizkin queried to his subordinates.<p>

"Yeah more or less, though what happened?" one of the members queried to the dark green-haired lad. "We'll inform you all in a while." Kizkin answered.

"Where do you think Devimon took your Digivice?" Usami asked to the sunglasses wearing lad. "No idea. Hey Shun, did any of your lackeys see where that

guy flew off to?" Yuzen asked as he looked over to the dark green-haired individual. "We didn't see a thing." Davin answered to Yuzen's disappointment.

"Actually….I saw Devimon flying away not too long ago." Blastermon declared. "Then why didn't you say anything!?" Yuzen asked in annoyance. "I didn't

know that he was the one who attacked you guys until just now." Blastermon replied. "So where did you see him?" Usami inquired to the beaver-like

Digimon. "He flew in that direction." Blastermon declared as it pointed to the north. "Wait…I know where he's going!" Kizkin declared to the rest of the

group. "This was far too easy." Devimon snickered as it flew through the sky. "This Digivice….it's like nothing I've ever seen before." Devimon expressed as

he looked at the advanced machine. "How did a brat like that manage to get something like this?" Devimon wondered to itself as it continued to fly in the

sky. "Well regardless, it's only a matter of time until I arrive back at my base of operations. Afterwards I should think about contacting someone to sell this

thing to." Devimon pondered on as he flew ahead to his base of operations. "Are you sure!?" Yuzen asked as he, Kizkin and the others ran back to Kizkin's

hideout. "Yeah, Devimon must have gone back to his base of operations." Kizkin answered. "But why would he go there? Surely he should be aware that you

know the location to where he's fleeing to, so what logic is there in fleeing from us and then going over to a place that we are familiar with?" Davin queried.

"He's underestimating us." Kamaimon angrily uttered. "If we beat Devimon then we'll be able to get Dodecamon too, right?" Usami asked to Blastermon.

"Yeah, though it can't be that easy." Blastermon answered to the silver-haired lass. "What do you mean?" Usami inquired. "If he knows that we're aware of

the location to his hideout, then he's most likely setting us up for a trap." Yuzen declared as the group arrived at Kizkin's hideout. "Wait out here!" Kizkin

called out to everyone as he rushed into the hideout. "Hurry up! We can't afford to waste any more time!" Yuzen exclaimed to the dark green-haired lad.

Eventually sometime had passed as everyone awaited Kizkin's return, being anxious to go and take on Devimon. "Hey! Get out here already!" Yuzen

impatiently demanded while he banged on the gate. "I'm already finished!" Kizkin retorted as he exited the warehouse. "Since we're short on time, I guess

there's no other choice." Kizkin declared while he held out what appeared to be car keys. "What are we supposed to do with that?" Yuzen asked as Kizkin

then revealed to everyone the various cars that were parked in a hidden area that lied on the outskirts of the warehouse. Everyone had then split up into

groups as they all went into each of the cars and proceeded to begin the drive towards the Evil Digimon's hideout. Elsewhere back at Devimon's hideout,

Gorillamon had arrived and entered his master's room to discuss the events that transpired. "My lord, what now?" Gorillamon queried to the Evil Digimon

who sat in a throne-like seat. "I plan to rest before I head out to find an old acquaintance of mine. Afterwards we will go and search out a member of the

Digi Kingdom." Devimon answered to the gorilla-like Digimon. "But are you sure that you should be searching for those guys?" Gorillamon inquired in

response. "Rest assured, while the Digi Kingdom may be our enemies that doesn't necessarily mean that we can't make a profit off of their ignorance."

Devimon answered to his underling. "…But what about those humans?" Gorillamon asked. "There's nothing to say about them, whether they actually attempt

to chase us down or not means nothing because regardless of their choice we have already won." Devimon arrogantly answered to the gorilla-like Digimon.

"Now leave me, I need to concentrate." Devimon ordered as Gorillamon left the room. "Hey, how long until we reach the hideout?" Yuzen queried as he and

Usami sat in the backseats of Kizkin's car. "You don't have to ask us every 5 minutes, you know!" Davin retorted in annoyance as he sat in front with Kizkin.

"It won't be long. It's been a while since the last time I went there but I definitely remember this terrain." Kizkin answered as the group continued their

journey to the Evil Digimon's hideout. "So what will we do when we get there?" Blastermon queried as it sat in between Yuzen and Usami. "We'll split up into

groups. I'll take care of Devimon alone while the rest of you take care of his underlings." Kizkin answered. "Hold on, I'm going with you to take care of that

Digimon. After all even if you can take care of him alone I still need to be there to take back my Digivice." Yuzen informed the dark green-haired lad. "You

jerk, don't talk back to Master Kizkin!" Davin exclaimed to the light blue-haired lad. "And who are you?" Yuzen asked, not even knowing who the brown-

haired man was. "Both of you just shut up, we're here already." Kizkin announced as he stopped the car. "Master Kizkin, is that Devimon's hideout?" one of

the gang members asked to their leader after everyone had exited the cars and regrouped in front of the hideout. "Yeah, this is the place." Kizkin declared.

The hideout resembled a large ruined facility that was void of any visible defenses. The dark green-haired lad had then released Kamaimon from his Digivice

as Davin followed suit and brought out Oxmon.

* * *

><p>"Slashing Breath!" Kamaimon exclaimed as it took a deep breath and then exhaled a powerful gust of wind at the entrance gates to Devimon's hideout.<p>

"What was that!?" Gorillamon queried as it heard a loud rumbling noise. "So you came after all." Devimon smirked, already knowing what to expect. "Stop

you fiends!" voices declared while various miniature Dragon-like Digimon had suddenly appeared. They were of a violet color scheme and had tan colored

eyes along with various other markings on their body of the same color. They also had silver color claws on their hands and feet along with bat-like wing

extensions on their forearms. Along with that they all had medium-sized violet tails. "Finally, a fight." Kamaimon eagerly expressed. "Hold on, these guys

aren't our opponents." Kizkin stated to the weasel-like Digimon. "Leave it to us, Master Kizkin!" the gang members declared as suddenly various Digimon

appeared before them. They sported bandanas of varying colors and sported a high colored sleeveless shirt. They all had gray colored skin and sported

various chains on their arms and legs and also sported chains necklaces of varying colors. Finally they all wore black colored pants and had clawed hands

and feet. "With us here, we'll get through this without a problem." the creatures declared. "Thugmon…Fine, I'll leave it to you guys." Kizkin announced,

trusting the ability of his subordinates and having the faith in them to succeed. "Let's go, Kamaimon, Davin!" Kizkin called out as he and the others moved

on ahead while the gang members fought against Devimon's underlings. "If I had to guess, I'd say that Devimon is at the top floor." Kizkin expressed to the

group as they quickly ran up the stairs. "Obviously." Yuzen muttered to the dark green-haired lad's annoyance. "I can care less about Devimon, what I really

want to do is settle things with that Gorillamon." Oxmon expressed while the group arrived in front of another entrance. "Yeah, that guy really embarrassed

us back there." Davin stated to his partner as Yuzen opened up the gate. "Eh? What is this place?" Usami expressed in confusion as the group entered a

large room that was filled with various trees and wines and was reminiscent of a forest. "Why is there a room like this?" Yuzen mumbled in confusion as

the group moved through the large room. Suddenly as the group continued moving through the forest-like room a blast suddenly emerged from one of the

trees. "Wind Bullet!" Kamaimon shouted while it took a deep breath and then released various bullets of compressed air at the blast, causing an explosion.

"What was that?" Kizkin queried in confusion as Gorillamon appeared before the group. "Gorillamon!" Oxmon angrily uttered. "You have some nerve, barging

into my room." Gorillamon expressed to the group. "I take it that you're looking for Lord Devimon." Gorillamon added along. "Get out of the way! We're not

here to deal with you." Yuzen expressed in irritation. "Power Attack!" Gorillamon exclaimed as it charged at the light blue-haired lad. "Horn Strike!" Oxmon

declared while it rammed itself right into the gorilla-like Digimon before it could attack Yuzen. "Why you…" Gorilla mumbled in annoyance as it was sent

reeling from the attack. "Master Kizkin, move ahead. We'll deal with this guy." Davin announced to his leader. "I'll stay here too. After all I still need to pay

him back too." Usami announced. "I'm counting on you, Davin!" Kizkin announced as he, Kamaimon and Yuzen moved forward. "Well, well. So I get to

humiliate you both twice in one day? This really is a good day." Gorillamon mockingly expressed to the duo as it didn't even attempt to stop Kizkin and the

others. "Now that you've got nowhere to hide I'll repay you for what you did last time." Oxmon announced. "It will be best if we defeat him before he can

retreat into the forest." Blastermon informed the others. "If we don't then he'd end up having the edge against us like he did last time." Davin muttered. "Ox

Blast!" Oxmon declared as it swung its tail at Gorillamon and released a red orb from the tip of its tail at the gorilla-like creature. "Energy Cannon!"

Gorillamon exclaimed in response as it held its cannon arm and fired a purple orb at Oxmon's attack. The two attacks then briefly collided with each other as

they then caused an explosion. "Darn it! Don't lose track of him!" Davin exclaimed while the room was covered in smoke due to the collision of Oxmon and

Gorillamon's attacks. "How much longer until we make it to that Devimon guy's location?" Yuzen asked to Kizkin as they ran through the hallways and went

up another flight of stairs. "No idea, but I think that we're close." Kizkin answered as in the other rooms the gang members and Thugmons fought valiantly

against the Monodramon while Davin, Oxmon, Usami and Blastermon struggled against Gorillamon. "Hey, is that another door?" Yuzen muttered as the trio

reached the next floor and saw a black door at the end of the hall. "Yeah, that definitely has to be…." "Slashing Wind!" Kamaimon exclaimed while he cut off

Kizkin and struck down the door without hesitation. "Your Digimon's almost as stupid as you are." Yuzen muttered. "Shut up." Kizkin mumbled in response

as they looked on at the large hole in the wall that Kamaimon had created. "Hehehehe, so you finally arrived." Devimon snickered as he sat in his throne-

like seat. "Devimon!" Kamaimon uttered in anger. "A dark room?" Yuzen mumbled while the trio entered the room. "How cliché." Kizkin expressed in

disappointment. "I concur." Devimon stated as the room then lit up. It then revealed various axes, swords and other weapons hanging up on the wall. "What

is all of this?" Kamaimon asked to the Evil Digimon. "These are the antiques of some of my vanquished enemies that I have acquired over the years. I will

be sure to add your skulls to my display." Devimon declared while it rose from its seat. "Cut the crap, where's my Digivice?" Yuzen queried in response.

* * *

><p>"Here." Devimon declared while it tossed the Digivice back at the sunglasses wearing lad. "Huh? Why did you just do that?" Yuzen inquired in confusion.<p>

"If you were going to give it back then what was the point of stealing it in the first place!?" Kizkin added along in annoyance. "As powerful as I am, I still

lack the resources and abilities that those of the Digi Kingdom possess. So since I am not capable of seeing the true extent of the power of that Digivice, I

decided to give it back to the original owner. After all, seeing just how much is possible with that thing before I wipe you all out should give me a sufficient

enough amount of knowledge to give me a good estimate at how high a price that I should sell your Digivices for." Devimon answered to the trio.

"Supercilious bastard." Kamaimon grumbled. "I see, well you should be aware that now that you've given me back my Digvice there's nothing stopping me

from crushing you." Yuzen declared in response. "Back off, he's my opponent!" Kamaimon yelled at the light blue-haired lad. "Shut up! He's mine!" Yuzen

retorted as he and the weasel-like Digimon began to argue with each other. "Hmm now that Yuzen's got his Digivice back, I guess there's no reason to carry

out the conditions for our little alliance." Kizkin deviously thought to himself. "After we wipe out Devimon, I'll make sure take care of you afterwards." Kizkin

thought to himself as he let out a smirk. "I'll take on all of you at once." Devimon announced to the trio. "What an egomaniac." Kizkin hypocritically

expressed as Yuzen and Kamaimon simply stared at him. "If that's the case then I guess I might as well call him out." Yuzen muttered while he tapped on

his Digivice and it then emitted a light which then released Dodecamon. "YOU IDIOT! Don't ever do that to me again!" Dodecamon angrily shouted at the

light blue-haired lad. "We're in another battle again." Yuzen expressed as he ignored Dodecamon's angry statement. "Eh? Who the hell is that?" Dodecamon

stated while he looked over at Devimon. "How foolish, you lack the simplest knowledge on the identity of your adversaries and yet you dare to call yourself a

Digimon." Kamaimon expressed to the Digimon. "What was that!?...Wait who the heck are you?" Dodecamon retorted to the weasel-like Digimon's

annoyance. "Enough fooling around, let's take care of this guy already." Yuzen expressed to the others. "Heh it's funny. I didn't think that you'd be so willing

to work with me." Kizkin chuckled to the light blue-haired individual. "I'm smart enough to know my priorities, unlike you." Yuzen retorted to his old

acquaintance. "I've got no idea what's going on but I'm willing to smash this guy's face in." Dodecamon eagerly declared as the quartet stood together.

"Darn it, he hid himself in the trees again." Blastermon expressed as he and the others looked to see if they could locate their opponent. "Come out here

and fight, you coward!" Oxmon shouted while his demands were instead met with a frenzy of purple orbs. "Look out!" Usami exclaimed as she and the

others avoided the attacks. "You fools had the misfortune of fighting me in a location that I am so accustomed to. After all my aesthetic is Hit and Away."

Gorillamon expressed as it concealed itself within the various trees. "A…astetic?" Usami mumbled, incorrectly reiterating what the gorilla-like Digimon had

stated. "It's called aesthetic and it can be described as a fighting style. The Hit and Away tactic is also when someone strikes at their opponent before

withdrawing and concealing themselves before releasing another assault." Blastermon informed its companion. "Such a cowardly way to fight, Oxmon let's

take down this entire forest!" Davin declared to his partner. "That ought to bring out the coward." Oxmon expressed while it let out a grin before charging at

one of the trees. Then from the opposite side of the room emerged various white blasts as Oxmon was struck from behind by the various attacks. "Oxmon!"

Davin yelled in concern for the ox-like Digimon. "He's there!" Usami exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of Gorillamon, who in response retreated back into

the forest. "Let's go!" Devimon declared while it charged at Dodecamon and Kamaimon. "Wind Bullet!" Kamaimon shouted as it attacked the Evil Digimon,

who swiftly avoided the attacks and proceeded to kick Dodecamon. "GAH!" Dodecamon wailed while it was sent reeling. "Death Claw!" Devimon exclaimed

as it slashed at Kamaimon, who ducked and successfully avoided the attack. "Slashing Wind!" the weasel-like Digimon called out in response as it continued

to fight against the Evil Digimon. "Don't forget about me, you jerk!" Dodecamon called out. "Death Hand." the Evil Digimon stated as it unleashed a blast of

unholy energy from its hand at Dodecamon, who was struck by the attack. "Hey, get up! You're making me look bad!" Yuzen called out to the Digimon.

"They say that the effectiveness of the Digimon determines the competence of its partner." Kizkin mockingly stated to Yuzen. "Why you!" Kamaimon shouted

as it attempted to slash at Devimon, who instead ducked and kicked him into the sky. Devimon then leaped up into the air as it smacked the weasel-like

Digimon back into the ground using one of its wings. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yuzen mockingly replied while Kizkin looked on in irritation.

"Bastard…he's lucky I haven't gotten serious yet." Dodecamon expressed as it rose up from the rubble. "Oh really?" Devimon amusingly queried while it

appeared behind of Dodecamon. "Darn it." Dodecamon muttered as it was smacked by one of Devimon's wings and sent flying into Kamaimon. "Get out of

my way, you weakling." Kamaimon expressed while it pushed Dodecamon off of it. "Says the one who got pummeled." Dodecamon retorted as it stood on its

feet. "I haven't seen you even lift a finger to attack considering you were too busy getting smacked around." Kamaimon stated in response while the duo

began to bicker. "What was that!?" Dodecamon angrily shouted at the weasel-like Digimon.

* * *

><p>"You disappoint me, Kamaimon, Kizkin." the jet-blacked Digimon expressed to the duo, while it stood unscathed despite fighting both duos at once. "We<p>

haven't even gotten serious yet!" Kizkin retorted to the Evil Digimon. "After all, I'm aware of how weak those two over there are so I considered it wouldn't

do us any harm to let you smack us around a bit before we decided to get serious." Kizkin boastfully expressed. "Enough talk!" Kamaimon shouted as it

charged at Devimon once more. "Go in there and fight, Dodecamon!" Yuzen commanded to the Digimon. "Shut up! Let's just Digivolve and get it over with!"

Dodecamon stated in response. "Fine." Yuzen mumbled as he held up their Digivice and placed a crystal on the screen of the Digivice. "Divinity Digivolution:

Flame Form!" Yuzen declared while Dodecamon began to glow a red-orange color. "D…Divinity Digivolution?" Kizkin mumbled in astonishment as Kamaimon

stopped in its tracks and looked back while Devimon also looked on. "Show yourself! Dodecamon: Flame Form!" Yuzen exclaimed as from an aura of flames

appeared the evolved Dodecamon. "Divinity Digivolution?" Devimon thought to itself while it became stunned at what it had just seen as Kamaimon silently

looked on. "Now that I'm in Flame Form, you don't stand a chance." Dodecamon brashly declared. "Explosive Wave!" Dodecamon shouted as it waved its tail

in the direction of the Evil Digimon, who was engulfed in a burst of flames. "Not bad." Devimon muttered while the battle raged on. "Keep it up, Thugmons!"

the gang members declared as they fought alongside the Thugmon to take on Devimon's underlings. "Where is that coward?" Oxmon muttered as it looked

around, attempting to find its opponent. "Anyone got any ideas?" Usami queried to the others. "How about we stay silent? If we do that then we can listen

for Gorillamon's movements and then we can counterattack." Blastermon stated to the others. "Fine." Davin expressed as they all remained silent. "As if

something like that would work." Gorillamon thought to itself as it began to leap through the trees. "I hear him!" Oxmon exclaimed as various orbs then

emerged from the trees. "Dodge it everyone!" Blastermon shouted while they avoided the attack. "He's over there!" Davin called out as Gorillamon's attacks

caused various loud noises to echo across the room. "That's not all." Gorillamon muttered while he banged at the various trees as well, creating even more

noise. "Damn it, he's doing all of this so that we can't listen to his movements." Oxmon expressed as their battle continued. "Fire Body!" Dodecamon

declared while its body was encased in red flames while it charged at Devimon. "Evil Wing!" Devimon called out in response as the two Digimon collided with

each other. "You've got an interesting type of Digivolution." Devimon smirked. "Yeah and with it I'll mop the floor with you." Dodecamon answered as the

duo struggled to overwhelm each other. "Destructive Flameshot!" Dodecamon declared while it shot out a stream of red flames at the Evil Digimon, who

narrowly avoided the attack after falling back from the collision. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to try and one up us?" Yuzen mockingly queried to Kizkin.

"Shut up." Kizkin uttered in response. "Divinity Digivolution." Kamaimon intently murmured while it watched on. "Hey Dodecamon, settle this already. I'm

getting tired of watching you struggle so much." Yuzen called out to the evolved Digimon. "I'm not struggling!" Dodecamon retorted. "But it is time to finish

this up." the flame Digimon thought to itself as Devimon looked on at it. "Time for the finish, Explosive Burning…" "Death Combination!" Devimon exclaimed

while it blitzed at the evolved Dodecamon and proceeded to kick it upward. "He's faster than I thought." Dodecamon muttered as Devimon flew up and

chased after the air bourn Digimon. The Evil Digimon then pelted Dodecamon with a barrage of kicks and slashes before slamming it into the ground using

its wings. "So much for that." Kizkin stated at the sight of Dodecamon getting slammed into the ground. "….Kizkin! Enough fooling around, let's Digivolve!"

Kamaimon demanded to the dark green-haired lad. "Alright, alright, sheesh." Kizkin replied as he took out the Digivice and along with that took out a

metalic egg-like orb with two dark green spikes protruding from the horizontal parts of the egg. "Kamaimon, Armor Digivolution!" Kizkin declared to Yuzen

and Dodecamon's astonishment as the egg-like orb began to emit a light green glow while Kamaimon was encased in a light green aura. "A…Armor

Digivolution?" Yuzen uttered in shock. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Kizkin declared while Kamaimon was fully encased in a bright green light. The bright green

light had then faded as Kamaimon had transformed into a new creature. It was now taller and now had primarily light green colored skin. Its ears had grown

slightly bigger and were now of a dark gray color, its fangs had become slightly larger and its eyes remained the same color but it now sported a metallic

mask that covered a portion of its face and ended with two dark green colored edges around the cheek area. It had metallic plating on its chest and metallic

armor on its forearms that also covered its back parts of its hands with all of the armor also sporting a pattern similar to the pattern that was on the orb

that Kizkin had weld. Along with that it sported armor on the tip of its tail and on its feet which also sported a similar pattern to the rest of the armor. The

visible parts of its hands, tail and feet had now become black and it also sported a black sickle which had a metal blade with a similar pattern to its armor.

"Devimon, now that I think about it I don't think that you've ever met Kamamon." Kizkin arrogantly declared to the Evil Digimon. "I had heard that you

utilized the Armor Digivolution method but this is indeed my first time actually witnessing your use of it." Devimon answered. "Big deal, my methods way

cooler." Dodecamon pouted as it rose up from the ground. "Now that it's come to this, you're finished." Kamamon declared.

* * *

><p>"This is bad. If we don't finish him soon then we might just lose." Usami thought to herself while she and the others continued to struggle against<p>

Gorillamon. "Damn him, if I was just able to fight him directly without any of this Hide and Away nonsense then I could have finished this ages ago." Oxmon

expressed in annoyance. "Regardless of what you may think this Digimon is certainly a tough one." Blastermon added along. "Enough games, Oxmon let's

settle this!" Davin declared, being fed up with Gorillamon's games. "What an idiotic duo. They can't match me no matter what they do." Gorillamon thought

to itself as it observed them from afar. "Hold on, we can't just rush at…" "Wait." Usami called out to Blastermon while she stopped its attempts to hold back

Davin and Oxmon. "Blastermon, Digivolve!" Usami declared as she held out her Digivice. Then Blastermon had evolved into Dynamon, much to Davin and

Oxmon's surprise. "Those brats can Digivolve?" Gorillamon thought to itself in shock. "You can go ahead and attack him." Usami stated to Davin. "Uh…

alright." Davin replied. "Oxmon, let's take down this entire forest! Super Horn Strike!" Davin commanded while the ox-like Digimon began to emit a red aura

as it charged at the trees. "Now's the time to finish them!" Gorillamon declared as it moved in close while holding out its cannon arm. "There!" Usami

declared while she noticed the gorilla-like Digimon from a distance. "Dynamon, Spark Bullet!" Usami commanded as Dynamon held out its arms which

became blasters. It then shot out a silver bolt of electricity in the direction that Usami had pointed at. Suddenly a bright light emitted from that direction as

Gorillamon was struck by the powerful attack. "S…she hit him?" Davin expressed in disbelief as the gorilla-like Digimon came out of hiding and plummeted to

the ground. "D…damn you." Gorillamon uttered. "Horn Strike!" Oxmon exclaimed as it rammed itself into Gorillamon and sent it flying upwards. "You scum!

Now I'll end this, Rapid Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon shouted as it unleashed multiple purple orbs of energy which were encased in a black aura with white

sparks. "Laser Blast!" Usami declared as Dynamon avoided all of the energy cannons and leaped up into the air right in front of Gorillamon and then shot an

orange colored beam at it, sending it crashing into the ground. "Incredible." Oxmon uttered at the sight of the fallen Gorillamon. "We did it!" Usami happily

declared as Dynamon landed on the ground before reverting into Blastermon. "That was incredible, Usami." Blastermon gleefully expressed to the silver-

haired lass. "Hey, how did you know where that guy would strike?" Davin queried to the lass. "Oh well, I saw a pattern in his attack strategies during our

previous attempts at attacking him, so after I came up with a guess on how he managed to always attack us without ever being caught I decided to let you

go ahead and try a full power move and then I used that opportunity to find out where he would attack us considering he would have been busying trying to

take care of you." Usami answered, surprising the duo. "S…so you were willing to use us as bait?" Davin depressingly asked. "Pretty much." Usami smiled.

"That girl, how was she able to counter and easily overwhelm an opponent that was able to keep us on the edge for so long? Just what in the world is she?"

Oxmon wondered to itself while it looked at Usami and Blastermon. "Settle this, Kamamon!" Kizkin declared. "Shut your mouth." Kamamon commanded in

response. "Heh, as usual your power wasn't the only thing that rose." Kizkin muttered as the evolved weasel-like Digimon charged at Devimon at an

incredible speed. "Death Claw!" Devimon announced as its claws extended and it used them to just barely block Kamamon's sickle. "I didn't even see it

move from that other spot." Yuzen thought to himself. "You see, this my power!" Kizkin brashly declared as Kamamon sent Devimon reeling. "You're even

better than I expected." Devimon smirked while it complimented the evolved Digimon's strength. "Your compliments don't mean a thing to me." Kamaimon

replied. "You should just give up while you're behind, Devimon. You'll only make a fool of yourself, especially after you tried so hard to make yourself seem

better than you actually are." Kizkin smirked. "I guess we would have that in common." Devimon retorted. "What?" Kizkin queried in response. "You, I seem

to recall that you're nothing more than a fool who started living in Dawn Town simply because of the boost you got from being one of the only citizens to

actually possess a Digimon." Devimon declared to Kizkin's astonishment. "What are you talking about?" Yuzen queried in response. "Dawn Town, it was a

town plagued by the attacks of Digimon, wasn't it?" Devimon asked to Kizkin, who remained silent. "Yeah that's definitely how it was. Its citizens were

robbed of all hope and had to live every day cowering in fear of their attacks." Devimon smirked. "That's how it is all over the world!" Yuzen exclaimed. "The

Digimon who attacked Dawn Town weren't exactly part of the Digi Kingdom." Devimon calmly replied to Yuzen's confusion. "There are rogue Digimon out

there, who aren't affiliated with the Digi Kingdom and yet still attack and terrorize the humans." Devimon added along. "So Digi Kingdom or not, you're all

just scum." Yuzen hatefully declared. "Shut your mouth, human." Kamamon declared. "Oh course a Digimon like you would take offense to the truth." Yuzen

stated in response as Dodecamon silently looked on. "You're supposed to be fighting me yet you're instead choosing to fight against yourselves?" Devimon

mockingly expressed to the group. "What do you know about Shun?" Yuzen queried to the Evil Digimon. "I know more than he's willing to admit." Devimon

smirked as Kizkin glared at him. "A few months ago a certain green-haired boy arrived to this town and started to take out the attacking Digimon in the

town." Devimon expressed.

* * *

><p>"But instead of being appreciated for it, he was hated and loathed by the people of the town due to his attacks on the attacking Digimon because instead<p>

of freeing the town he made them vulnerable to even more assaults." Devimon added along as Yuzen silently looked on. "Due to that he gathered a bunch of

other outcasts and made a gang to be able to fight against…." "Shut up!" Kizkin explosively exclaimed while he cut off the Evil Digimon. "I didn't gather

those guys for such a selfish reason like that! Those guys, those guys are my comrades!" Kizkin declared. "Those guys, they had nothing in this world and

yet they agreed to come along with me. Even if we didn't have the full approval of the rest of the town, we joined together because we appreciated and

cared for each other!" Kizkin added along. "You say that despite how commonly you treated them as nothing more than underlings whose only purpose was

to pamper your ego." Devimon smirked. "I wouldn't expect someone who has only ever used his supposed comrades as nothing more than expendable

subordinates to understand our bond." Kizkin retorted. "I guess you've got a point there." Devimon chuckled. "Though it does make me curious how you

ever managed to fight off all those Digimon so frequently, I could have sworn that those guys were better." Devimon stated as Kizkin came to a realization.

"….You! You were the one who attacked the town, weren't you!" Kizkin shouted in anger. "Yeah, I attacked them and when I heard they were kicked out of

town by a human, I planned on attacking you myself but then I decided to instead send even more Digimon to fight you. The more and more of them that

you fought against, the more hatred, destruction and misery that befell on such a lovely town and the more you would need a business partner to help you

with your expenses." Devimon answered to the dark green-haired lad. "Why would you waste so much time attacking him to just force him to be your

business partner?" Dodecamon queried to the Evil Digimon. "Humans are such unique individuals. While they are weaklings in every possible way, their

ability to open up possibilities is incredible. So what better way to gain more strength then to manipulate…" Devimon answered as Kamamon attacked him

before he could finish his sentence. "Wicked Strike!" Kamamon declared while it turned its sickle around and a metallic edge formed at the end of it while it

struck Devimon in the arm. "GAH!" Devimon wailed as it was rammed into the ground. "There's no need for me to listen to you anymore." Kamamon

expressed as it pinned the Evil Digimon to the ground. "Kamamon." Devimon muttered while its calm façade began to crumble. "How dare you, HOW DARE

YOU!" Devimon angrily shouted as Kamamon fell back and withdrew its sickle as the Evil Digimon stood up once more. "I'll kill you all." Devimon angrily

grumbled while he leaped up into the sky. "What's he doing?" Yuzen expressed in confusion. "Kamamon, don't show him any mercy!" Kizkin commanded as

the Evil Digimon dove down towards both Kamamon and Flame Dodecamon. "I didn't plan on it." Kamamon answered to the dark green-haired lad, as he

prepared to attack. "I'll deal with him." Dodecamon declared while it stood in front of Kamamon. "Stand back, you fool!" Kamamon retorted as it held back

Dodecamon while the duo then began to bicker. Due to being distracted by their arguing, Devimon grabbed both of them and rammed them right into the

ground. "Kamamon!" "Dodecamon!" both Kizkin and Yuzen exclaimed while the ground began to crack before completely collapsing. As a result the entire

floor was brought down as everyone plummeted into the lower level. "Death Claw!" Devimon exclaimed while it attempted to attack both of the evolved

Digimon. "Sickle Slash!" Kamamon exclaimed as it intercepted the Evil Digimon. "Fire Body!" Dodecamon declared while it kicked the Evil Digimon away.

"He's mine!" Kamamon declared to Dodecamon. "Hah, yeah right!" Dodecamon retorted as it charged at the Evil Digimon once more. "Death Hand!"

Devimon shouted in response while it attacked Dodecamon. "Spiral Slash!" Kamamon exclaimed as it leaped above of Dodecamon and Devimon and held out

its sickle. Then spiraling rings of wind formed around the blade on the edge of the sickle. The evolved weasel-like Digimon then slashed at the Evil Digimon

and successfully slashed it down. "No fair!" Dodecamon whined at the sight of the fallen Devimon. "At least that's done with." Yuzen nonchalantly expressed.

"Finish him off, Kamamon!" Kizkin commanded with an uncharacteristically brutal tone. "You should be like this more often." Kamamon muttered. "I'm not

done yet…..I'm not…DONE YET!" Devimon yelled while he rose up from the ground. "I'll kill you all, Evil Sphere!" Devimon furiously shouted as it clasped its

hands together. It then opened them up as in between both of its palms formed a jet-black and red colored sphere of energy. "What now, you worthless

trash!?" Devimon queried as it recomposed itself while the quartet simply looked at it. "Now die!" Devimon declared while it launched the sphere at them.

"Explosive Burning Shot!" "Drilling Wind Bullet!" the two evolved Digimon yelled. Dodecamon's arms where engulfed in flames as it wildly flung them and it

released twos swirling blasts of golden red flames. Kamamon took in a deep breath as crossed its arms in front of its body. It then spread out its arms as it

shot out an intense blast of spiraling wind. The two attacks then collided with Devimon's Evil Sphere and proceeded to overwhelm and eviscerate the attack

before continuing onward towards the Evil Digimon. "I…impossible!" Devimon exclaimed as it was blasted by the attacks. "Come on, let's go!" Kizkin shouted

as he, Yuzen and their Digimon ran out of the room, which then blew up with them narrowly avoiding the explosion. "That was close." Dodecamon expressed

as it reverted back into its normal form. "We could have avoided this mess if you didn't get in my way." Kamamon stated while it also reverted back into its

previous form as the hideout itself began to rumble. "Come on!" Yuzen told Kizkin and the others as they began to run, attempting to escape the hideout.

"Is everyone alright!?" Davin asked as he, Usami and the rest of the gang members stood outside of the hideout. "Everyone's here." Oxmon stated as it

finished counting everyone. "Everyone besides Dodecamon and the others." Usami expressed while she looked at the hideout which began to shake. "Look

out!" a voice shouted as Yuzen, Kizkin, Dodecamon and Kamaimon came barging out of the entrance of the hideout, which then blew up with the structure

itself coming down on itself. "Master Kizkin!" Davin happily called out while he and the others were happy to see their leader come out unscathed.

"Dodecamon!" Usami gleefully called out as she and Blastermon approached their rescued ally. "We're so glad that you're safe." Blastermon smiled. "Thanks,

it's good to see that I have companions with actual manners." Dodecamon stated while he turned over at Yuzen. "Come on men! Now that we've emerged

victorious, let's get out of here!" Kizkin declared as his gang happily cheered. A while had then passed as Yuzen and the others had all returned to Kizkin's

hideout. "So what do you planning now that we've got past this little problem?" Yuzen queried to Kizkin. "I'm staying here with my gang. After all, this town

needs someone as flawless and amazing as I am." Kizkin smirked. "I see, well I'll be leaving this town in a while. After all I still have my own business to

attend to." Yuzen stated. "But seriously, you should really consider joining my team." Kizkin charmingly declared as he then ignored Yuzen to talk to Usami,

who only laughed in response. "Hey don't go on and try and take away a member from my team!" Dodecamon retorted in annoyance at Kizkin's antics.

"Shun, I still have business with you." Yuzen declared as he stood up from his seat. "What is it?" Kizkin asked to the light blue-haired individual. "A battle."

Yuzen answered. "Hmph, well since we both have Digimon I guess I'll accept." Kizkin smirked. The duo had then gone to the back as Usami, Blastermon,

Davin and the others looked on at the duo. "This'll be easy." Yuzen expressed while he and Dodecamon prepared to take on Kizkin and Kamaimon.

"Kamaimon, are you ready?" Kizkin queried. "Are you really asking me that?" Kamaimon queried in annoyance. "It's been a while since we competed with

each other." Yuzen expressed to his old acquaintance. "Yeah, since back then when we were with Roseo and Maple." Kizkin stated in response as he briefly

recalled a memory of him and Yuzen with Roseo and Maple. "If they're friends then why are they fighting?" Usami wondered in confusion. "Heh I guess you

can say that this is their way of saying goodbye to each other." Blastermon chuckled. "Time to fight." Yuzen declared as Kizkin agreed while they both held

out their Digivices. Dodecamon and Kamaimon had both then Digivolved into their more advanced forms as they then charged at each other. The two

Digimon then collided with each other as the battle between longtime acquaintances had gotten underway.

* * *

><p>Narration: After overcoming the treachery of Devimon, Yuzen has both regained his Digivice and saved Dodecamon. What awaits him now that he has moved past the conflicts in Dawn Town?<p>

Major Events (11/9/9996): Yuzen and Kizkin call a temporary truce and align with each other to take on Devimon.

Kizkin's gang is revealed to own Thugmons.

Usami and Davin team-up and defeat Gorillamon.

Devimon willingly gives Yuzen back his Digivice.

Kizkin is revealed to utilize the Armor Digivoltion method and Kamaimon's Armor Digivolved form is revealed to be called Kamamon.

Devimon is revealed to be the one who previously attacked Dawn Town.

Yuzen and Kizkin team up and successfully take down Devimon along with destroying his hideout.

Yuzen and Kizkin have a battle as a way of saying goodbye to each other.

Characters:

Yuzen

Usami

Kizkin

Davin

Kizkin's gang

Roseo (flashback)

Maple (flashback)

Digimon:

Dodecamon (Yuzen's, Digivolves)

Dodecamon: Flame Form (Yuzen's)

Blastermon (Usami's, Digivolves)

Dynamon (Usami's)

Kamaimon (Kizkin's, Digivolves)

Kamamon (Kizkin's, debut)

Oxmon (Davin's)

Devimon

Gorillamon

Monodramon (debut)


End file.
